


Rhackvember One-Shots

by Atlas_corp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Possible Spoilers, Possible violence, Some AUs, Writing Exercise, rhack - Freeform, rhackvember, shipvember, some sad stuff cause why not, this is my first time using this website omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_corp/pseuds/Atlas_corp
Summary: So, I’m doing this writing exercise to try and better my writing ability to portray characters and work around stuff I’m usually not used to, and I’m using my OTP at the moment to make it a bit harder for me, but you can use it any way you want with whatever pairing. I’m calling it Rhack-vember (my otp is called Rhack), but ultimately it’s called Shipvember, and I have my own little template I made for myself (with some friend help thinking of stuff) for the small little stories I'm writing. I've...not written in a long while, and this exercise is to practice writing characters in ways people wouldn't normally expect/in ways characters normally wouldn't act. Also- first time writing fluff, so bear with me haha





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I am so confused cause I have no idea how to use this website- ahhhh but I'm trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue how to use this website off- but i hope you enjoy anyway!

Rhys woke with a grumble, the emptiness of the bed causing a coldness to creep up his spine as he saw the older man had already gotten up. The cyborg rubbed his eyes groggily as he sniffed and thought about the situation. Jack was...never up earlier than Rhys. He looked at the clock. 4 am, and Jack was awake. For some reason, that kind of worried him. Was there an emergency? Maybe something happened in the R&D wing that needed urgent attention? Rhys snorted at the thought, unamused. _Yeah right, if they fucked up that big, jack would just airlock them._ He joked to himself, finding himself shaking his head with a small scoff. Rhys then sighed, thinking back to the matter at hand as he stood up, his pajamas’ handing loosely off of him. To bed, Rhys wasn’t picky. He wore a ridiculously oversized t-shirt (preferably jack’s), along with a pair of sleep shorts that were just a little droopy at the waistband. He stretched once he stood, feeling his spine pop, giving out a purr at the satisfying noise and feeling of it before yawning and tiredly making his way to the bedroom door, giving it a soft push seeing as it was already opened a crack. Rhys walked out, then took a breath to smell...bacon? And pancakes? He blinked, walking to the kitchen where he could hear humming and soft, smug chuckles. Well, he knew it was Jack. Rhys made his way to the kitchen doorway, popping his head in and looking at the other groggily, eyelids heavy with sleep.

 

“Jack..?” He asked, voice hoarse with sleep. The older man seemed to jolt a bit in surprise, a panhandle was tightly in his grip as he finally recognized the other’s presence, breathing a heavy sigh as he kept the pancake perfectly on the pan. He looked at Rhys with a small scowl.

 

“Just for that, you’re not getting any bacon.” He grumbled, Rhys straightening himself a bit as he found a smile creeping on his own lips at the other’s grouchy tone. “Nearly gave me a heart-attack, Rhysie!”

 

Rhys laughed a bit at that. “Yeah yeah, sorry about that.” He replied before clearing his throat of sleep. The younger man looked at what he was doing. “So, why exactly are you cooking at 4 in the morning?” He asked, quirking a brow as he approached Jack, breathing in the smell of the pancakes he was cooking. To his surprise, jack released the pan and extended his arms out wide, a grin on his scarred face.

 

“Happy Birthday, Rhysie!” He exclaimed heartily, the older man then enveloping the younger man in a tight hug. Rhys was surprised at this, blinking a couple times before hugging back with a small laugh.

 

“So you woke up earlier than me, just to make me breakfast for my birthday?” He asked, chuckling as the other let out a soft growl in response.

 

“Damn friggin’ right, sweetheart.” He rumbled, released Rhys from his embrace to rest one hand on Rhys’ shoulder, while the other cupped his cheek. “And just for that tone,” he paused dramatically, “no pancakes.”

 

Rhys, instead of rolling his mismatched eyes at Jack, laughed, amusement in his voice. The older man put a pout on his lips, acting unamused best he could despite Rhys’ laugh melting his insides.

 

“What’s so funny, huh, pumpkin?” He asked quizzically as Rhys wipes a tear from his left eye. “I do something nice for your birthday and you laugh at me? What, you think I’m jokin’?”

 

“I- that’s not it, Jack.” Rhys finally got out, a smile on his lips. “It’s the fact you’ve been up since probably _3 am_ , making us breakfast for my birthday.” He explained, jack grumbling.

 

“Well if you didn’t always get up so damn early-“

 

He was cut off by Rhys pressing a soft kiss to his lips, his cybernetic hand running softly through Jack’s hair. The older man was slightly surprised, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. The kiss was soft and sweet, Jack giving off a content sigh as Rhys pulled away and connected their foreheads, having to stand on his toes to do so.

 

“Thank you, Jack. I’m really touched you remembered.“ Rhys cooed, pressing another peck to Jack’s lips. The other chuckled, hands placed softly on Rhys’ waist, just above his butt.

 

“Of course, baby.” He purred back, voice gruff, yet soothing. “Anything for you, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked day 1 of Rhackvember! :)


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 of RHACKVEMBER: CUDDLING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to day two! Woo! Oh man, it was hard to finish this one cause of my lazy ass, but I’m gonna push through and do it! I really thank those who have already read chapter one and liked it- I looked at it like an hour after I updated it last night and saw 20 reads and 1 kudos- I swear I was shocked haha- thanks again- and I hope you enjoy day 2!

It was late Autumn about now, and Rhys couldn’t help but shudder as he sat in his office room as the cold sent a shiver up his back. The younger man sighed as he tried to concentrate, adjusting the glasses on his face as he filed through some of the paperwork he had brought home to finish. It was starting to get late, when he heard a small knock on his office’s door. Rhys turned around in his chair, looking over to be greeted with the face of his beloved. Jack entered the room, rubbing his arms and he let out the noise you make when you get a chill. 

“God damn, sweetheart, it’s freezing in here!” He grumbled, his white T-shirt fitting perfectly around his muscly figure. Rhys chuckled and spun his chair all the way around, taking his glasses off as the other approached him. 

“What are you doing up still?” Rhys asked, quirking a brow as he took off his reading glasses. “It’s late, you have to sleep.” Jack pouted a bit, now standing right in front of the younger man, his mix-matched eyes looking Rhys up and down. 

“Says you,” He shot back, a slight snark to his tone, “you gotta sleep too, yknow, cupcake.” Jack kneeled down to Rhys’ chair’s height, taking the younger man’s hands in his before his expression turned slightly concerned. “Rhysie...you’re hands are so cold..” he murmured, pressing a kiss to each of Rhys’ fingers as if to warm them up.

A blush crept across Rhys’ cheeks as he watched the older man. “J-Jack,” he mumbled, pulling his hands away gently before resting one on Jack’s head, playing with his hair. “I have to finish my work, I’ll be done soon.” He promised, leaning down and kissing Jack’s forehead before chuckling. “And it’s not that cold in here.” Rhys saw the older man’s lips form a frown. 

“Nope, nuh-uh, no way, sweet cheeks, I’m takin’ you home.” Jack stared, shaking his head lightly. Rhys snorted, raising an eyebrow with a smug smirk on his lips. 

“Okay, 1, we’re already in our home, and 2, how do you plan on-“ 

The younger man couldn’t even finish his sentence before Jack picked him up and threw Rhys over his shoulder with ease, and a small grunt before chuckling triumphantly. “Just like that, honeybun.” Rhys whined and pathetically slammed his fists on Jack’s broad back as the older man began to walk towards their living room. 

“Godamnit, Jack! Put me down! I have more work to-“

“Save your breath, kitten.” He interrupted gruffly, throwing him softly onto the sofa and sitting down beside him, arms snaking around the younger man’s waist and pulling him into Jack’s body. He looked around with a grumble before grabbing a blanket that was beside him, and forcing over the squirming Rhys he had in his hold. 

The younger man growled and whined and squirmed, almost desperate to get back to his paperwork, but Jack’s grip was something he could never get out of. Eventually, Rhys sighed in defeat, turning his head to look at Jack. The man just smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips as he kept him close, then nuzzling his neck, his warm face moving against Rhys’ cool skin. Jack could feel his pulse in his cheek. 

“You’re so annoying.” Rhys said, unable to hide the joking in his tone as Jack further attempted to coddle and cuddle Rhys’s cold body. He hummed in reply, amused as he pressed soft butterfly kisses to Rhys’ neck tattoo. The younger man sighed, defeated as he forced himself to turn in Jack’s grip so he could see the man’s scarred face closer. A grin spread across Jack’s lips as he did so. 

“Hey there, beautiful.” Jack murmured, his large hands gently rubbing Rhys’ back as he pecked his nose. “Finally deciding to cuddle up with daddy, eh, cupcake?” 

He laughed when Rhys’ face turned a deep crimson and he pushed Jack’s face away, unable to stop his laughter at his lover’s teasing. “Oh my god shut up-“ he laughed, Jack simply grinning as he pulled Rhys closer. Once the younger man gave in once again, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, moving to bury his face in the older man’s neck, huddling close. Jack chuckled softly, kissing his hair. 

“Isn’t it nice?” He cooed, pulling him closer beneath the blanket. Rhys chuckled, nuzzling Jack’s neck. 

Rhys simply nodded, humming softly as Jack’s warmth enveloped his body and he closed his eyes, the happiest he could be tucked close into Jack’s chest before he slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this was hard to finish- I really hope you guys liked it, and I’m gonna start working on day three to get a head start as soon as possible! Lemme know your thoughts in the comments below! (Also yes- I will take constructive criticism so don’t be shy!) love you! Bye!


	3. Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 3: HORROR MOVIE
> 
> (Warning: Some mention of gore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, day 3, here it is, folks! I really liked writing this one, even if it's kinda trashy, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: Also I forgot to mention that most of these take place in the domestic au, so jack doesn't wear his mask, rhys (in my universe anyway) has glasses for reading, and jack is not as much as a psychopath lol (he's a good boy no matter what tbh) hope you enjoy!

Rhys shuddered as the film started, an ear-twisting screech in the music as the movie title showed on screen. He cringed, the sound reminding him of a fork being scraped on the surface of a dinner plate. Jack chuckled, looking at Rhys with a small smile.

 

“I thought you weren’t scared of horror movies?” He teased, a fondness in his voice as he held his boyfriend close to his chest, their bodies messily twined together beneath the blanket that rested atop them as they snuggled on the couch. Rhys scoffed, confidence in his features.

 

“I’m _not_ scared,” He replied with snark, Jack smirking. “I just don’t like the music.” He defended, the older man chuckling before leaning over and kissing Rhys’ temple.

 

“I’m sure, baby,” He cooed softly, “will you protect me, Rhysie?” Jack joked, the younger man snorting at him and pushing against his chest.

 

“Oh shut up, I can’t hear the movie.” He responded, a smile creeping onto his lips as Jack gave out a small bark of laughter before holding Rhys closer, the two snuggling close as they watched the movie begin.

 

 

——

 

 

Jack gulped, looking at the screen that showed entrails and disembodied beating hearts and people screaming. His heart was hammering in his chest, and the older man was _begging_ his body not to begin trembling. He felt paralyzed as he held Rhys tight, the murderer on the screen was some kind of terrifying multi-faced monster that ripped its victims apart piece by piece, before ripping them open and splaying their insides all over their outsides. Jack bit his lip and glanced over to his boyfriend, hoping he was at least and unnerved as Jack was at the gory violence unfolding on screen. But he was given only a bored expression and a tired yawn as the movie dragged on, and Jack could only angrily wonder, _how in the motherloving_ ** _hell_** _is he not scared?!_

 

A small bubble of frustration nagged at his chest, and his grip around Rhys tightened as another victim was ripped apart and opened up like a violent autopsy, hoping the younger man didn’t notice.

 

But he did.

 

He could feel Rhys shift beneath him, and Jack could feel Rhys’ stare. The younger man looked at Jack with a slightly furrowed brow, before taking the remote and pausing the movie. Jack crinkled his nose a bit and looked at Rhys with a quirked brow and false confidence.

 

“What’s wrong, cupcake?” He teased, voice wavering ever-so-slightly on the last syllable. “Scared? Need Jack to protect you, honeybun?”

 

Rhys chuckled, smiling at him in the way that made Jack’s shoulders ease from stress and sigh.

 

“No, Jack, I’m okay. I was just checking on _you_.” Rhys replies softly, a sly grin on his face. The older man laughed heartily.

 

“Me? Scared? Baby, don’t know if you forgot,” he gave him a smug look, “but I’m _Handsome Friggin’ Jack_ , I don’t get scared of silly movies.” He insisted, his tone dripping with the kind of false confidence Rhys knew all too well. The cyborg moved his mechanical hand to Jack’s cheek, caressing his face softly, moving around Jack’s scar.

 

“Jack,”

 

“Yeah, sugar?”

 

“Would you like me to put on a different movie?”

 

“...yes..”

 

Rhys leaned over and kissed his jawline, Jack purring with a bashful blush as Rhys pulled away and put his forehead against his cheek. “All you had to do was say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked to toy with this idea, of course you would expect Rhys to be the one unnerved by it, being the way he is, but I thought it might be cuter to make Jack the uneasy one in this situation. In my mind, it just clicked, and I immediately thought "OH my gosh that's so cute" so yeah! Hope you enjoyed day 3, and hope you guys stay tuned for day 4! :)


	4. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 4: CAMPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 was HARD to write, I literally JUST finished it oof-  
> I've never written anything remotely close to this ever in my life lol, and I've only been camping once in my life haha-  
> anyway, I tried my best, and I'm gonna try and write day 5 a little faster than I wrote this haha, hope you enjoy!

Jack groaned as he swatted away mosquito, a sleeping bag beneath his armpit as he followed his boyfriend through the woods as he looked for a nice spot to spend the night. Rhys looked back at him and chuckled.   
  
“What’s wrong, mister CEO?” He teased, a smug smirk on his lips that made Jack growl.   
  
“It’s buggy and gross- c’mon, pumpkin, let’s go back home and get a nice coffee, eh?” Jack tried, Rhys sighing and rolling his eyes at what seemed to be his millionth attempt. He shook his head.

 

“No, Jack, you said we could try somethingI wanted to do, this weekend since you missed our date night last Friday.” He replied simply, turning back around to look at his boyfriend with a grin. “And I want to go camping for the weekend.” The older man let out a displeased grumble before following. He did promise that. But not in a million years would he expect Rhys to ever choose camping, especially being the tech-nerd he is. Alas, Jack was a man of his word, and so he trudged on as Rhys led the way, searching for the perfect little spot he had in mind.

 

It wasn’t until what felt like hours later, when Rhys finally smiled and stopped. He turned to Jack, confidence in his face.

 

“We’ll camp here.” He decided, setting his stuff down onto the soft ground. It was a small clearing in the middle of the woods, a clear view of the sky, enough room for a nice camp to be set up. Jack was..actually kind of impressed. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw the confident sparkle in Rhys’ mismatched eyes. He couldn’t help himself. Jack set his stuff down beside Rhys’, before taking the other’s hand from his waist and bringing it up to Jack’s lips, pressing soft kisses to the knuckle.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re excited,” He cooed, running a hand through Rhys’ hair before cupping his one of his blushing cheeks. “God, you’re just too adorable, kitten..”

 

Rhys felt his breath hitch at his boyfriend’s words as he drew closer, pressing a soft, quick kiss to the cyborg’s lips. When Jack pulled away, he just found himself smiling dumbly at Jack’s comforting touch, smitten with the older man’s lovingness towards him. Jack just chuckled at him as he bent down to grab the rolled-up tent.

 

“Alright, nature boy, show Jack how to pitch a tent, why don’t ya?”

 

 

——

 

 

It took a while, especially with Jack’s lack of knowledge with pitching tents, but eventually they had it set up neatly with a fire just starting as dusk arrived. They had been there long after the tent was up, setting up the rest of their camp, occasionally taking a break to mess with the other either by throwing some grass at one anotherstupidly, or Jack chasing Rhys with a massive earthworm dangling between his fingers as the younger man fled in disgust. But finally, it was nearing sunset, and the couple were sitting close by the small fire. Rhys had his head resting on Jack’s shoulder, eyes closed and fingers entwining with Jack’s as they snuggled. The older man chuckled as Rhys let out a small mumble of “I love you” to him, and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, smelling the sweetness of Rhys’ shampoo as if filled his nose. God, he could never get enough of how good Rhys smelled. He sighed, pulling away and moving to rest his head against Rhys’ once more as they watched the fire.

 

“Rhysie, maybe you aren’t too crazy for wanting this.” He admitted, voice gruff and low, and Rhys just scoffed.

 

“Trust me more often, doofus.” The cyborg replied, voice lovingly sarcastic. Jack just grinned wider and chuckled, looking up at the darkening sky, and it made him remember just how beautiful the world could be. Just how beautiful, perfect, and amazing _Rhys_ could be.

 

“I guess I could try that.” Jack joked, giving Rhys’ hand an affectionate squeeze, smiling as he received one in return.

 

-

 

It was a few hours before Rhys woke up from his nap on Jack’s shoulder, and he found himself in the tent in his sleeping bag. Jack must’ve put him there once he fell asleep.

 

The younger man slowly sat up in his sleeping bag, yawning quietly before looking for the other, frowning when he realized that Jack wasn’t sleeping beside him. Rhys grumbled to himself as he got up, moving to the front of the tent and opening it, pulling the flaps back to reveal the darkness that was night. Rhys rubbed his eyes as he tried to adjust himself, looking around for Jack. It took a moment before he recognized the older man sitting near the fire, his back turned towards the tent as his head angled upwards towards the sky. The cyborg blinked, his echo eye trying it’s hardest to function in such little light as he began to softly make his way towards his lover. The fire was low, giving off a soft, dim light against Jack’s back as Rhys approached, the older man whipping his head around to look at Rhys with haste as he heard his footsteps as he approached. Rhys looked at him with a soft smile, causing Jack to smile back and relax as Rhys set himself down beside him, cross-legged.

 

“Hey there, pumpkin.” He cooed as Rhys sat down, wrapping an arm around the younger’s man’s shoulders. Rhys leaned on Jack, sighing as he nuzzled his shoulder. “How was your nap, baby?”

 

Rhys hummed in reply as he made himself as close to Jack as possible. “It would’ve been better if you were with me..” he murmured, Jack laughing a bit before kissing Rhys’ hair.

 

“You’re such a dork.” He teased, eyes dragging back to the sky above them. Feeling him move, Rhys looked up too, smiling as what seemed like millions of stars could be seen. “The stars are beautiful...aren’t they, Jack?”

 

Jack snorted, looking back to Rhys. “They’re alright, I guess.” He commented, his unimpressed tone making Rhys pout, before giving a yelp of surprise when Jack picked up the younger man and set him on his lap, holding Rhys close as he cupped his cheek. “I already got the prettiest star out there~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry it's sloppy!!! I wanted it to be a bit longer than day 3's since it was a bit short, but i really hope y'all liked it, don't forget I'm open to constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate! This exercise is to help improve my writing! (also if I miss a day, you have permission to yell at me with all your might)


	5. CARNIVAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 5: CARNIVAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY ITS A DAY LATE YESTERDAY I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO FINISH AND PUBLISH IT! You have permission to scold me-   
> Yesterday my motivation was pretty much dead, so that also made it really hard to do anything haha- but anyway I hope you like the result (despite it being a bit rushed)

“C’mon, Rhysie!” Jack’s excited, slightly annoyed voice rang out from the doorway as Rhys slipped on a black long-sleeved shirt, rolling his mismatched eyes as he pulled the hem down over where his jeans consumed his lower-half. The cyborg looked to the man with a quirked brow.

 

“Jack, would you calm down? I need to get _dressed_ , before we go outside.” He ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was still neatly slicked back. Jack laughed as he stood in the doorway, then quirking a brow.

 

“Honestly, baby,” he started, approaching Rhys with a sly smile, “I don’t give a skag’s left ass-cheek if you’re dressed all nice in a suit and your weird pants-tie, or walking around butt-fuckin’-naked.” The comment caused a small blush to creep across Rhys’ features as a pout presented itself on his lips, arms crossed. Jack simply grabbed the younger man’s chin with a smirk. “Either way, I get to show all the lame fuckers out there what a fine piece of ass I’ve got wrapped around my ring finger.” That made Rhys blush even more, yet unable to keep back a snort. He quirked his brow as he stared at Jack’s handsome face.

 

“I p-prefer not to be naked walking around a _carnival_ , thank you.” He replied, cupping Jack’s cheek. “Not to mention, people would be more jealous of me, seeing as one, I’m married to Handsome Jack himself, and two, the fact that you’re stupidly good looking, as your name implies.” Rhys specified, Jack dragging Rhys towards the door with a laugh.

 

“I _am_ pretty sexy, aren’t I?”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Yes, yes you are.” The younger man leaned over and kissed Jack’s lips quickly, despite the other man clearly wanting more than just a brief peck. “You’re very attractive, honey.” Rhys’ smug tone made Jack laugh as he slipped on his shoes, sure to grab his scarf and jacket as well before putting them on and letting Jack open the door for him, the older man already ready to leave. He then looked up. “Should I bring my wallet, or do you already have yours on you?”

 

Jack chuckled. “Don’t you even worry about it, kitten, daddy’s already got his wallet on him.” He replied, Rhys ignoring the statement and picking up his brown skag-leather wallet from the kitchen counter.

 

“I’ll bring it anyway.” He stated nonchalantly. “I would feel bad making you pay for everything, especially regarding how expensive these thing can be.”

 

Jack scoffed. “Sweetheart, I’m _Handsome_ _Friggin’_ _Jack_ , didn’t know if you caught that-“ his egotistical tone made Rhys roll his eyes once more, and smirk in amusement as he listened to his husband’s tangent begin. “but that means I’m the biggest, sexiest, scariest, awesomest, most heroic man in the fucking universe.” He went on, “They might as well just fork over what they can if they ever wanna see their families-“

 

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys interrupted, at the front door once again. “we’re wasting time, let’s go.” Normally, Jack would backhand anyone with the balls to interrupt him when he talked about himself, however, he just grinned smugly and chuckled, following close and grasping Rhys’ hand tightly, his big hands enveloping the younger man’s own like a hug.

 

—

 

It took about twenty minutes to get there by foot, however the couple just basked in one another’s company as the autumn leaves crinkled beneath their feet. Once there, dusk was beginning to turn into night, and the carnival was already lit up beautifully as music put it all together, Rhys smiling fondly of the familiar tune as Jack simply crinkled his nose in distaste. Rhys looked to Jack fondly, letting out a slight giggle at his comments about how the music was just about as classy as Rhys’ ugliest pair of socks.

 

The husbands joked and prodded at one another as they walked through small tents of cool gadgets, and past game stands that insisted they play. Some even insisting Jack win a prize for “the lovely man in the black coat” who’s arm was tightly linked with Jack’s. It was tempting for Jack, he could imagine Rhys all cute and smiling over some stupid stuffed bear or something, hugging and snuggling it all cute...oh what the hell. Jack approached a game booth, Rhys following in slight surprise, not expecting Jack to be the type to give into the silly carnival games that he so enjoyed. Jack slapped down a twenty on the counter of what seemed to be a strength-test game. The game operator took the money happily before handing him a large sledgehammer that Jack gripped tightly. He looked over at Rhys with a confident smirk.

 

“Go ahead and pick yourself a prize, cupcake.” He shot Rhys a wink, the cyborg giving him a smile and an exasperated look. Jack just grinned back. “You _know_ I’m gonna beat the shit out of this.” The older man faced towards the scale, bringing the hammer over his shoulder as he readied himself to slam it down. Jack took a focused breath before whamming it down as hard as he could, the puck shooting upwards almost instantly and slamming into the bell, causing a loud ring to fill the air. Jack stood confidently, his ego growing bigger than his own head as he looked at Rhys’ amazed expression. His husband smiled, moving back over to Jack and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“You don’t need to try so hard to impress me, Jack,” He cooed with a titter in his voice, “but thank you.” The younger man picking out a large teddy bear and thanking Jack again with a smile, hugging both his husband and the stuffed animal.

 

-

 

As they wandered around more, the teddy firmly beneath Rhys’ cybernetic arm. It had been a small while since they had gotten there, however the couple already had faces painted (Rhys chose a purple flower over his blue eye and Jack chose to be a tiger), and a large bag of cotton candy that Jack let dangle from his free hand as the other held Rhys’. The sky was completely dark now, the only light being provided were the street lights, the rides, and the booths littered throughout the carnival grounds. Jack yawned, seemingly ready to head back home until Rhys pointed to a huge Ferris wheel, smiling big as he stated, “we can’t leave until we ride the Ferris Wheel together!”

 

Jack sighed, reluctant at first before thinking about it more. A nice view of the city, Rhys tightly holding his hand as they moved higher and higher...the two being alone was the hole-in-one. He grinned and nodded after a moment, letting the excited Rhys drag him over to the non-existent line and hopping into a cart. The ride operator waited a good five minutes or so before beginning the ride, Rhys and Jack being the only ones interested in it.

 

As it began to move, Jack could feel Rhys’ grip tighten on his hand. He chuckled and gently stroked the younger man’s knuckle with his thumb in an effort to ease his fear of heights and focus on Jack.

 

Rhys took a deep breath, deciding to look forward instead of down and almost gasping in awe. Lights throughout the carnival and town peppered their sight, like tiny little specks as the ride stopped at the very top. He let out a soft breath, turning to fog once it hit the cold night air.

 

“Wow...” he breathed, looking for words. Jack sighed at him, unable to tear his eyes away. Rhys could feel Jack’s stare and put his eyes to the older man, the two gazing into one another. “Aren’t...you going to look too?” He asked, voice soft.

 

Jack scoffed, shaking his head ever-so-slightly. “Don’t need to, I already got the best view from here.” He cooed in reply. Rhys couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesy pickup line, leaning towards Jack with a smile on his lips. The older man simply grinned, hand moving to Rhys’ cheek to hold it, and he could feel his heart flutter when the other leaned in to Jack’s touch. They both let out a soft, lovestruck, sigh before leaning in to one another in a gentle kiss, Rhys smiling against Jack’s lips as he used both hands to cup his husband’s face as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five is done and now to immediately work on day 6! This I’m actually kinda excited about even though my motivation is dying in a fire lmao
> 
> I’m gonna start working asap, yell at me to do it if you want that migh actually be helpful lol
> 
> Alright- hope you guys enjoyed day five! I’ll try the best I can to post day 6 today as well!


	6. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 6: FAREWELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late I have been super busy lately! Hope you like today I’ll try and have day 7 up today as well!

Being the CEO of the most powerful corporation in the galaxy definitely comes some trials, but nothing Jack couldn’t handle. Assassination attempts were a norm, rival corporations trying to kill you were too, even nearing losing your entire company just because of a simple mistake was a norm, however nothing could have ever prepared Jack for the indescribable pain that was losing Rhys.

 

Helios had fallen right out of the sky in what felt like the blink of an eye, and nobody expected it. It just kind of...happened. All was fine, until the alarms sounded, a panic broke out of people screaming and rushing around to find out what in the hell was happening. Everyone only realized what was going on when they realized that Pandora was looking a lot closer than usual.

 

Helios was going crash.

 

Jack, at the time, had been down in R&D to see how the Eridium testing was doing, if anything new had come up. When the alarms sounded, interrupting the CEO, he looked around as the lights blinked red with the blaring alarm.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” He growled to one of the scientists, the trembling man unable to answer but Jack just turned and rushed to the nearest window, eyes widening as he saw the sight before him. Pandora was so close you could almost see the bandits that littered the planet, almost hear their cars over the turbulence. His mind raced with thoughts as he sprinted out of R&D, rushing to find his husband. The older man shoved or killed anyone in his way, eyes searching desperately for his slicked back brown hair, his mismatched eyes, his robot arm...but he was nowhere to be found. Panic nagged at Jack’s chest, hurting his throat as he struggled to breathe. _Oh god please have gotten into an escape pod...oh god Rhys please be okay.._ Was filling his head, his ears. Where was Rhys? _Why_   _couldn’t he find him? Where was he?!_  His mind grew fuzzy as he continued to shove his way through the hordes of people who were rushing towards the escape pods, Jack almost not paying attention through his desperate screams of Rhys’ name. It wasn’t until he heard a repetitive ding that was emitting from his back pocket. His ECHOcomm. Jack hastily fumbled for his comm, answering it immediately and almost crying when he saw Rhys’ face appear on screen.

 

“Jack! Oh thank god, where are you?! What’s happening?!” Rhys’ voice was shaky, dripping with fear and worry, immediately making Jack remember the situation at hand. His brow furrowed as he gripped the ECHOcomm tightly.

 

“Rhys, where are you?” He demanded, voice filled with urgency. “I’ll find you, baby, just tell me where you are.” Rhys paused, but nodded, trying to calm himself down with a slow breath.

 

“I’m in the armoury. I was testing out a couple new guns before heading down to Pandora.” He replied quickly, Jack’s panic growing again.

 

“Damnit...that’s on the other side of Helios...” He grumbled, then looking out the window. “No time to think about that, I’m on my way, Rhysie. Be safe, and don’t move.” The small image of Rhys’ nodding.

 

“Wait-“ Rhys suddenly said just as Jack was about to hang up. Jack looked at him expectantly, Rhys’ expression complicated. “I...I love you, Jack.” He simply said. Jack felt his chest twinge with pain at the words, and why he was saying them at such a time.

 

“You can tell me that when I get there, and when we’re in a pod headed straight for that stupid hunk of rock.” He replied cooly, hanging up before sprinting as fast as he could towards the weaponry division. It took a lot of pushing and yelling, but when he finally got there, when he finally found Rhys, he grabbed the younger man’s hand and pulled him towards the docks, panting heavily as Helios began to break in the atmosphere. They were almost there, so close to the last ship, before the ceiling collapsed and shut them out.

 

“God DAMNIT NO!” He screamed, desperately trying to lift the rubble as fast as he could. But to no avail. Jack felt his heart pound painfully in his chest as he frantically looked for another way out, then remembering the escape pods and dragging Rhys in that direction, the younger man struggling to keep up with his husband’s fast pace. The two sprinted to the escape pod wing, running down the hallway while looking desperately for a pod they could take. All of them in sight were either looking unstable or had already been launched. Getting to the very end of the hallway, Jack found himself getting more and more angry. Why couldn’t he save them? _Why the fuck couldn’t he save Rhys?!_  The thought filled his mind and he let out a yell of anger and frustration, tears beading in the corner of his multi-coloured eyes as he looked at Rhys. The younger man took a step towards him, moving his cybernetic hand to gently cup his cheek. Rhys looked at him solemnly as the older man grit his teeth.

 

“It’s _not_ supposed to go like this, damnit!” Jack cursed, voice barely heard over the Helios station beginning to collide with Pandora’s atmosphere. They were running out of time.

 

“Jack...” Rhys’ brow was furrowed, eyes both sad yet thoughtful, as if he was trying to find another way to go. Instead, he just looked at him and smiled, an idea slipping into his mind. “I..It’ll be okay.” He assured, pecking the man’s cheek before giving him a gentle tug. “Come on, I have a plan.” Rhys said with a smile, trying to cheer the older man up. Jack didn’t ask, just looked at him hopefully as he eagerly followed his significant other down the hallway of empty escape pod holders. Rhys stopped at one not to far from where they were, then looked at Jack. “My ECHOeye says it’s safe, we just might have trouble closing the door at first.” He told him gently, Jack’s breath hitching as he felt hope return to his chest. Rhys chuckled and bowed courteously. “After you, Handsome Jack, sir.” He joked, Jack pulling him in for a soft kiss before warily getting in, surprised as it held his weight. The other looked at Rhys expectantly, but Rhys only stood at the entrance.

 

“Rhysie, wh-wha-what are you doing, baby, c’mon we gotta-“

 

“Jack....I’m so sorry.” The CEO’s eyes flew wide as Rhys forced the escape pod door’s closed. The escape pod.

 

The escape pods that were only ever meant for one person.

 

Jack tried to stand up and stop Rhys, but he was too late as the door shut tight, jack banging desperately on the glass. He let the tears roll down his scarred face as Jack screamed the other’s name desperately, pushing frantically on the door that had just been closed. Rhys simply put his hand to the glass, forehead already pressed against it as he looked Jack in the eyes.

 

“I love you.” Could be read on his lips before he stood back straight and pressed the button to launch the pod Jack was occupying.

 

“No..Rhys..RHYS NO!” Jack cried as the pod took off, launching the older man into the strange safety of space as Rhys stood still, hands pressed against the glass of the window, and a smile still plastered on his stupid...beautiful face, that grew farther and farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s why you should never let me write anything sad lol
> 
> Hope you liked day 6! I’ll try and get day 7 up today too!


	7. Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 7: HIGHSCHOOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished day 7 and here it is! Feels good to be back on track and I hope it can stay that way :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Rhys sighed as he straightened out his papers before setting the down on his desk. He never knew how hard being a technology high school teacher really was. Being the main target of a room full of rowdy teenagers was NOT the best job Rhys could think of. Especially with the performance meeting with the principle of Handsome High (yes, that’s what it’s _actually_ called). How excited he was for that. Rhys groaned slightly as he ran a hand through his hair, jumping as his watch beeped. With a small gasp, he gulped and silenced his alarm. The alarm for his meeting with Handsome Jack himself.

 

The lowly tech teacher anxiously walked down the hallway towards Jack’s office near the entrance of the school, gulping as he shakily knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a moment of nervously fidgeting with his tie, Rhys heard a voice.

 

“Get your ass in here already!” The voice was agitated, coming from the office that dripped with dread. The teacher hastily let himself in, hands slightly shaky as he closed the door behind him. Rhys looked to Jack, multi-coloured eyes scamming the principal’s room in attempt to avoid eye contact. The principal pointed to the chair across from his desk.

 

“Sit down.” He ordered with a growl, Rhys immediately obeying and taking a seat, sitting as straight as he could. Jack looked at Rhys, then to a stack of papers he had sitting on his desk. “Albrich, right? Alright well, glad you could make it,” Jack started before chuckling, “even though you didn’t really have a choice.”

 

Rhys gulped, mechanical hand tugging at his tie as if to loosen a rope around his neck. Jack looked back to his papers before leaning back in his chair with a grunt, papers held in front of his face.

 

“Tell me, Rhysie, do you know why you are here today?” His tone made Rhys’ flinch.

 

“T-T-To u-um...t-to talk about m-my performance as a t-teacher...sir?” The cyborg replied, swallowing hard as he tapped his foot anxiously. Jack smiled at his shaky voice and cute flustered face.

 

“Exact-a-mundo, my friend. According to this, your classes have the lowest grades in the school, and that’s kind of a problem.” The principal stood up and walked around his desk, then leaning over to Rhys, causing the younger man to blush. The teacher scolded himself for that, but god, he was called Handsome for one hell of a good reason. Jack’s eyes were mismatched, one a light ocean green while the other presented itself with a soft sky blue, the man’s features were beautifully chiseled, despite the scar that was across his face, and his hair was coarse and neatly held. Rhys bit his bottom lip as Jack leaned closer, not catching on to Rhys’ strange reactions to his close presence.

 

He frowned and quirked a brow to the younger man. “Hey! Kiddo! C’mon I’m talkin’ to you!” Jack waved his face in front of Rhys’, causing the man to snap out of his trance and blush even harder when he realized he wasn’t even listening to Jack talk. _Oh_ _god_ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _strangled_.. he thought to himself, gulping.

 

Jack eyed him suspiciously, before it hit him. _That asshole wasn’t spacing out at nothing, he was spacing out at **Jack**._

 

He suddenly smirked, chuckling as Jack stood straight and leaned on the front of his desk, arms crossed.

 

“Hey there, cupcake, is there somethin’ on my face?”

 

That was the bullseye.

 

Rhys made a strangled noise to try and advocate for himself in protest before clearing his throat.

 

“N-No s-sir-“

 

“Then what’s your excuse for staring at my beautiful face?” Rhys opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, looking away embarrassedly. The principal simply chuckled and leaned in again, gripping Rhys’ chin and forcing him too look back to Jack. “I’m waiting for an answer, sweetheart~”

 

Rhys’ eyes were wide, he felt himself leaning hard into his chair as Jack gripped his chin. He had no idea how to reply. Rhys searcher his mind desperately for something to reply with, only to blurt out, “y-you’re just very handsome!”

 

Jack’s expression turned from smug to surprised at his unintentional forwardness before smirking once more.

 

“Oh pumpkin, I know.” With that, Jack leaned closer, pressing a rough kiss to Rhys’ lips as the teacher tensed with surprise. It was dominating, Rhys unable to act correctly as he just let this happen. The older man nipped Rhys’ bottom lip, demanding access that he was given without hesitation. Tongues danced and fought as Rhys subconsciously moved his arms around Jack’s neck, a small whine escaping him as Jack forced Rhys’ head closer from the back, twirling the ends of Rhys’ hair.

 

When Jack pulled away, Rhys simply sat still, both panting slightly as they thought about what just happened. Rhys was star-struck, almost incapable to comprehend it all. Jack simply smirked and wiped Rhys’ bottom lip of saliva with his thumb, giving a smug chuckle as he wiped his own mouth with his wrist.

 

“I was expecting more ‘oh my god it’s Handsome Jack! Oh my god you’re my hero’, but that just made my day- hell, maybe even my week.” Rhys blushed bashfully at his words, looking to the side silently as he felt his own lips, warmth still residing from their heated exchange. Jack chuckled, smirking at Rhys’ expected silence. “I expect to see you around more, Rhysie.”

 

“I-“

 

“Ah ah! I have work to do, sweetheart, so I suggest you head on back to your little classroom, and we’ll write this off like nothing ever happened, deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help put a little steam in this chapter, some rough kissies are inevitable uwu 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked day 7! Be ready for the next one tomorrow! :D


	8. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 8: CRASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so late! I've been quite busy the last few days and my meds ain't helpin' lol  
> they make me sleepy apparently, so now I'm taking them at night uwu  
> hope you enjoy the chapter!

Jack sat at his desk, fidgeting with his pen as he awaited for his boyfriend’s signal to pick him up from his errand down on Pandora. Of course, Jack would normally go down with him, but Rhys was very adamant about him knowing how to take care of himself, that Jack had enough to take care of on Helios and that he could take care of the errand with ease. The older man pressed a button on his intercom.

 

“Candice, anything from Pandora?” He asked, his tone more agitated then he had intended.

 

“I’m sorry sir, nothing yet.” The receptionist answered calmly. “Would you like me to cancel your next meeting? It’s not healthy to work under so much stress, you know.” She suggested, Jack chuckling. What a nice girl.

 

“Thanks, cupcake, but I’m fine. Just lemme know ASAP if anything comes up, alright?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Jack removed his finger from the buttonon the intercom before slumping back in his chair, groaning in the worried stress that tugged at his chest.

 

-

 

Jack was getting more and more angry at himself as more and more anxiety built up behind his calm, collected demeanor. Not receiving a single word from Rhys for the past _two days_ was starting to really get to the older man, and he was debating going down to Pandora to try and find Rhys himself. He didn’t even realize someone was talking to him until someone finally yelled his name. Jack snapped out of his daze, then glaring at the people who were neatly seated in the room around him. He frowned.

 

“What?” Jack snapped, eyes scanning the room from left to right. A scientist anxiously spoke up.

 

“H-Handsome Jack, s-sir, we w-were talking about-“

 

“Boring! Don’t wanna hear it, baldy. Just do whatever it to fix whatever.” The CEO stood up from his seat, giving them a lazy wave of dismissal before heading to the door. Nobody stopped him as he left, the CEO grumbling to himself as he made his way back to the elevator that brought him to his office.

 

He only stopped when the receptionist called for him.

 

“Mr. Handsome Jack, sir!” She called, nearly getting out of her seat. Jack stopped in his tracks, then turning to face his receptionist eagerly. “I was just informed of a distress signal that was recieved from Pandora, apparently it’s-“

 

The CEO was already sprinting away to the ship docks, not even bothering to listen to the rest of what Candice had to provide, only yelling, “Send the coordinates to my ECHOcomm!” behind his shoulder, already gone before he could see if she acknowledged his words.

 

However, Jack didn’t need to. A small ‘ding’ sounded from his comm, and a smile spread across his lips when he looked at the message. _Hell, I’m gonna marry that woman if I don’t marry Rhys first!_

 

-

 

“Rhys!” Jack called, his ship stationed nearby in the hot, desert-like landscape that was Pandora. He looked around more, hoping for no more of those damned skags to pop out and jump him. He let out a noise of frustration, tugging at his hair and letting out a violent scream of anger. He took a large breath afterwords, red filling his vision. Jack had been searching at these exact coordinates for hours, and had found but a buggy that was flipped on it’s side not too far from where Jack stood. The CEO let out heavy, deep breaths in effort to calm himself, sighing deeply before a soft cry found its way into his ears.

 

“J...ack...?”

 

Jack whipped his head around, looking for the source frantically. “Rhys?!” He waited another moment.

 

“J...Jack...!” The voice was strained and raspy and weak, but without a doubt Rhys’. The CEO stood still, trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

 

“Rhysie, baby, can you tell Jack where you are?” He called, then waiting in silence.

 

“C...Car...” He replied. Jack’s eyes immediately looked over to the buggy, his legs moving in a sprint without his second thought towards it. He looked around the car, finding nothing, until he looked at the interior. Rhys was trapped beneath it, laying on his back as a small flicker of light sparked in his mismatched eyes. He reached for Jack, the CEO taking his hand firmly and kissing Rhys’ forehead.

 

“I’m gonna get you out, baby, don’t you worry, Rhysie.” He promised softly, holding Rhys’ face as he took out his ECHOcomm and calling Candice. She answered immediately. “Get a ship down here with something to flip over a car, water, and food, and make it snappy!” He demanded before hanging up.

 

-

 

A ship came down within a matter of minutes, Jack beside Rhys the whole time. Holding his hand, kissing Rhys’ face, his knuckles. He sighed at the other man’s face, not realizing how much he had missed seeing it.

 

When the ship arrived, Jack ordered them to get the car off immediately, which they did. With them, they had brought a large hook connected to a cable that was to be attached to their ship and the buggy. Once the hook was latched onto the car, they started the ship and backed up, it pulled the buggy off of Rhys within seconds. Jack, obviously, rushed to Rhys’ side, helping him to his feet to get him inside one of the ships for treatment. He was given water and food, which he scarfed down almost too fast. Rhys’ left leg was badly broken, while the other ankle was sprained, and the pain in Rhys’ face made Jack’s chest hurt. The CEO lifted him up, carrying him gently over his shoulder before setting him down in the ship he had taken to get down to Pandora.

 

-

 

After Rhys was patched up, properly fed and given enough water to quench his dehydration, he was given to Jack to bring back to their shared home.

 

“A-Are you _sure_ you don’t need any help? I-I-I can carry you if you want, I can-“

 

“I’m okay Jack, don’t worry.” Rhys told him, a smile on his face and a chuckle in his voice. Seeing the other so worried, sentimental, so out of character, was refreshing sometimes. It was like a reassurance to Rhys that Jack really wasn’t so terrible as you would hear from people down on Pandora. Jack sighed.

 

“I just- I was worried about you, baby. I-“ Jack stopped, letting out a strained sigh as he plopped himself down on the couch, Rhys joining him while staying wary of his injuries. The younger man leaned over, his crutches resting on the cushion beside him as he pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s cheek.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Jack.” He cooed, the CEO leaning back into the couch, gently tugging Rhys to cuddle with him, which he did. The older man wrapped an arm gently around his boyfriend, face nuzzled into Rhys’ neck and planting kisses on the little scrapes that were patched there. He exhaled as Rhys presses a kiss to Jack’s head, playing with his hair gently.

 

“Next time you go down there, I’m going with to make sure you don’t crash another fucking bandit buggy.” He commented, Rhys just letting out a laugh, obliging.

 

“Alright, alright, I can work with that.” Rhys replied with a smile, his hand stroking Jack’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this kinda rushed chapter, I probably won't be able to get day 9 up until tomorrow because of a thing that's going on, but I'll try to get day 9 and ten up quickly!


	9. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 9: GAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've posted this last night when I finished it, but It was like, 2am and I was passing out- so here's day 9! I'll try to get day 11 and twelve done asap!  
>  (edit: I also finished Day 10 and will be posting it too)  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Cover me, for fuck’s sake!” Rhys yelled into his mic, brows furrowed angrily as his character died on screen. He groaned and slammed his fist on the desk. “Godamnit!” He cursed, adjusting his headphones as he slumped back into his chair. “When I say to cover me, please just COVER ME! I can’t run through the outpost without dying if all of the guardians keep coming at me!” Some of the voices in his ears apologetic as there were promises of doing better the next time, while others snapped at him to chill out, and Rhys took a deep breath.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just frustrated.” He apologized, the others accepting it before starting another campaign. His gaming group was usually just a few friends he had made online, one was named Yvette, the other Vaughn, and this one chick named Sasha. Of course, there were ups and downs with them, mostly during gaming, but they all got along somewhat.

 

“Hey Rhys, we should make a public campaign.” Yvette commented, her voice coming through clearly through her mic. Rhys chuckled at the suggestion.

 

“Why would we do that, Vette? We’re perfect as it is!” He replied, raising a brow he knew they couldn’t see.

 

“Yeah, if perfect means getting killed!” Sasha chimed in with attitude. Rhys grumbled slightly. She had a point. Four people was kind of a small number for killing a raid boss...

 

“Is Vaughn cool with that too?” He asked, looking in the game chat for a reply. Vaughn didn’t like speaking much during games cause it made it harder for him to concentrate, so when there was important decisions like this, he typed in the game chat. They waited a second before a small pop-up appeared at the bottom of the screen with a small thumbs-up emoticon. With that, Rhys sighed and shrugged.

 

“Alright! Open the flood gates and let’s DO THIS!” Sasha exclaimed, everyone letting out a small chuckle at her common enthusiasm to kill fictional enemies. Rhys went into the settings, changing them from ‘friends only’ to ‘public’ before pressing confirm. The group waited a good five or so minutes before Yvette spoke.

 

“Nobody’s entering..?” She sounded disappointed. Sasha sighed, slightly agitated.

 

“This game _is_ kinda old..I’m not surprised it’s not as popular as it used to be.” She replied, everyone giving a noise of agreement (and Vaughn typing it).

 

“Should I change it back to-“

 

Rhys was interrupted by a small ding from the game, Yvette giving a small gasp of surprise. Someone finally joined. Sasha was first to greet.

 

“Hi! Welcome....JackHax69?” She scoffed. “Nice name.” Rhys let out a small chuckle at her comment, same with Yvette- until anther voice was heard.

 

“Yeah? Says you, XSashaRulezX.” They replied, everyone going quiet. “Along with you too, miss lunchleech, and..RhysWinz.exe? Really?” The newcomer let out a hearty laugh. “And especially you uh...CastIronV?” He paused. “Actually that’s not too bad.”

 

Everyone was silent before Rhys finally broke it, unable to stop himself from laughing. “Out of us all, _Vaughn_ has the coolest username, how about that!” He laughed, the newcomer giving a chuckle.

 

“Well, Vaughn _is_ pretty cool.” Yvette commented, Sasha letting out a scoff.

 

“Oh come on guys, I’m, no doubt, the _coolest_ one here.” Rhys chimed in, everyone bursting into hysterical fits of laughter, causing Rhys to pout. “Oh _come on_! I _am_ cool!” He exclaimed, his friends just laughing harder. He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh _what-ever!_ ”

 

-

 

They had been playing for _hours_ now, almost 7 hours straight with only bathroom and food breaks. The newcomer, Jack, was apparently quite new to the game they played, but Rhys was more than happy to explain it all.

 

Rhys and Jack clicked almost instantly, talking about their favourite games, music, foods, and other stuff, and for being new, Jack wasn’t half bad. So much time had passed, that Yvette had to leave for work, Sasha was going out to dinner with her sister and father, and Vaughn needed to head to sleep because he got up early for his work in the morning, leaving Jack and Rhys to play the night away, killing enemies and chatting until Rhys could see the light of morning.

 

“Oh man..” Rhys mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

“What is it? You okay?” Jack’s voice sounded from his headphones. Rhys gave a small whine.

 

“We played all night..”

 

“Yeah, no dip, cupcake.”

 

“I have work in an hour..”

 

“Oh damn, that’s priceless- Rhysie, go get ready for work, princess.” Jack told him with a tired chuckle. Rhys whined in protest.

 

“But I’m having fun..” Rhys sounded like a child who was told to get off the computer, the thought made Jack chuckle.

 

“We’ll have fun after your shift. You said you work at a fast food joint, right?”

 

“Mhm...” Rhys mumbled tiredly in reply. “A burger place called Wicked Good Burgers...stupid name, I know.” The comment caused Jack to chuckle. “Hey Jack…?”

 

“What’s up, pumpkin?” The man’s voice was soft, it alone could probably lull Rhys to sleep as he yawned again.

 

“Is…it okay if I ask you where you live?” Rhys asked tiredly. “Not to sound creepy or anything..I just..wanna meet you.”

 

Jack paused, taking a moment to take in what Rhys was asking of him. He hesitated, staying silent for a moment.

 

“Y-You don’t ha-“

 

“Do you know Elpis? I used to live there, but I had to get out. Too small a place for someone like me.” He told him, Rhys staying silent. “I left Elpis, and went for a job at Helios. I’m now head of the company that stations there.” Jack explained, his voice clear as day through Rhys’ headphones. “What about you, kitten?”

 

Rhys paused, hesitant to answer after taking all that in. “I…used to live on Pandora, but I moved to Elpis to avoid all the bandits and marauders…I live near the ship wreckage with the yellow logo on it, Hyperion.” They went quiet, a solid minute or so passing before Jack finally spoke.   
  
“I know where that is.” Jack replied, Rhys listening intently before speaking again.

 

“We..should meet up some time. I’ve only known you for less than a day..but I feel really connected to you...” Jack felt his heart speed up at that, Rhys blushing as he realized what he had just said.

 

“Oh uh- I uh...sorry never mind don’t worry about it, haha..” the cyborg quickly said, laughing anxiously before swallowing hard. “I’m gonna go get some rest, you should too! Later!”

 

“Rhys-“ But he had already closed the game, disconnecting from the voice chat. Jack frowned, running a hand through his hair before slumping back in his seat and thinking. “Wicked Good Burgers, huh?” The older man scoffed. “That _is_ a stupid name.”

 

-

 

It was had been a while since Jack had become a regular in Rhys’ little group of friends, about 2 months to be exact. Later that fateful day, Jack had surprised the younger man at his workplace, grinning ear to ear at Rhys’ red faced expression at hearing the iconic voice that was Handsome Jack’s. Jack had waited after Rhys’ shift, despite Rhys letting him know he didn’t have to wait for him, the other insisting.

 

Now, Jack practically _lived_ with Rhys, visiting him every day and sometimes even staying overnight on Rhys’ couch. Rhys made Jack feel....different. Like there was a stone in his chest and he couldn’t breathe, and he would often find himself staring into the younger man’s face until Rhys noticed and asked if Jack was alright. Jack didn’t understand it, until now. The older man was about to head out to see Rhys, hang out and play their usual game with the others, when he got a message from him.

 

>>Hey Jack, uh..I might have to cancel today, a late kraggon nest near my house is active again and I might have to find another place to stay.

 

Jack read the message. Then again. Then once more. He furrowed his brow, almost pouting, as if he was expecting to be asked for Rhys to stay with him.

 

<<I’ll head down 2 get u, princess. U can stay w/ me 4 a while if u want

 

The CEO hesitated before pressing send button, waiting eagerly for a reply. About ten minutes pass before his comm dinged.

 

>>Really? Is that okay? I wouldn’t want to distract you from your work

 

Jack snorted.

 

<<now ur just talking nonsense, baby. I’ll pick u up in a few ;)

 

After another couple texts back and forth, the older man demanded a ship down to Elpis be ready for him as soon as possible to pick up a “special guest”.

 

-

 

“Wow...this place is bigger than I imagined it would be..” Rhys mumbled to himself in awe as he scanned the room he was in. Jack chuckled.

 

“Nice, innit?” He bragged, taking the younger man’s luggage. “I’ll take these to the guest bedroom, you make yourself comfy, pumpkin.” Jack gave him a wink, Rhys flushing slightly before nodding and sitting down on the couch. It had been a long day of moving Rhys’ things into a ship all day, and just sitting on what felt to be the most comfortable couch Rhys had ever sat on, made him realize just how exhausted he was. The cyborg yawned and took off his shoes neatly before laying down on the couch. _Surely Jack wouldn’t mind..._ he thought, letting his eyes slowly shut.

 

 

-

 

 

“Alright Rhysie, I got your stuff to-“ Jack blinked, looking around for the younger man as he was nowhere to be seen. He frowned. “Rhysie?”

 

“Mm...” A small mumble sounded from Jack’s couch, causing him to look over the back and gaze upon Rhys’ sleeping form. He felt his heart speed up as Jack smiled and walked around the couch, gently sitting beside Rhys. The older man gently laid a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, unable to help himself as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Rhys’ temple.

 

“God...what are you _doing_ to me, Rhysie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so sloppy, lol, I was kinda rushing


	10. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 10: MONSTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 10! I'm gonna try and get myself to workk on day 11 and 12 asap  
> Hope you enjoy!

Blood was stained on the floor where two men resided, one with his back to the wall and a hand over his gaping mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks while the other stood confidently before him, soaked in blood and guilt.

 

“Rhys I..“ Jack couldn’t find his words.

 

The younger man stood up shakily, staring at Jack the entire time as he closed his mouth and swallowed hard, gently approaching the other. Jack took a step backwards, fear in his mismatched eyes.

 

“Rhys _no_.” He demanded, voice quaking. “I..I’ll hurt you too...run, please, pumpkin.”

 

“I-I’m not leaving you, Jack.” Rhys replied softly, Jack continuing to move backwards into a wall as the younger man approached. The older man gripped the jagged dagger tighter, not knowing what to do while knowing at the same time. It hurt to think about it, because as soon as Rhys placed a hand on Jack’s cheek, he plunged the knife into Rhys’ stomach. The younger man’s eyes widened, letting out a strangled cough of agony as Jack forced himself to press further. He was crying now, Rhys’ hand still cupping his cheek.

 

“I-I’m not l-leaving you...” Rhys repealed in a pained rasp, blood soaking his clothing. “N-Not now...not e-ever..” he moved his other hand to Jack’s. The one holding the knife that was plunged into Rhys. He grabbed Jack’s wrist as tight as he could, shakily forcing the knife deeper into his own belly.

 

“R-Rhys-! What are you-“ he didn’t have time to speak before Rhys forced a weak, bloody kiss to Jack’s lips, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jack was at a loss for words, eyebrows arched and eyes glinting in pure despair.

 

“Jack...” the voice was now a whisper, Rhys unable to hold himself on his feet any longer. The younger man fell, the jagged dagger slipping out with a cry of pain from Rhys’ bloody lips, and before he knew it, Jack was beside him, crying hard as he dropped the dagger and pressed against Rhys’ wound in desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. His hands were covered in blood. _Rhys’ blood._ And it was killing Jack just seeing his beloved like this. The older man couldn’t keep back his sobs as nothing he did seemed to help, resorting to cupping Rhys’ cheeks, begging him to pull through somehow.

 

“I...love y-you..” Rhys mumbled through raspy, strained breaths. Jack couldn’t take it, letting out a sob.

 

“I love you too...” he breathed. “Please don’t leave me, Rhys..oh god please I’m so sorry!” Rhys simply lifted his trembling hand to the side of Jack’s forehead, breaths barely even visible in his chest. A smile spread across his lips as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

“I’m..s-so glad...” Rhys whispered, barely audible. Jack gripped Rhys’ hair gently, more pleads escaping his trembling lips.

 

A moment passed, Rhys’ eyes glazed over, his eyes now dark and lifeless, without a spark. He was gone.

 

All Jack could do was scream and grab at his own scalp in the emotional agony and guilt that ripped through him like scissors through tissue paper.

 

He really was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I wanted to make this kinda angsty- and while writing it it gave me an AU idea, so I might work on that a little bit too cause I have a few ideas for a weird au 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this angsty chapter!


	11. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 11: MORNINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something pure and wholesome to feed myself- so here you are! Day 11: Mornings!

Jack let out a yawn as he sat up in bed, his hair messy as he ran a hand through it. He looked at Rhys, who was laying beside him fast asleep and smiled, cupping the other man’s cheek. Rhys shifted slightly, subconsciously leaning into Jack’s soft touch as his eyes groggily opened.

 

“Oh damn, didn’t mean to wake you, sweetheart.” Jack murmured, voice still raspy with sleep. Rhys simply chuckled tiredly, tugging Jack back down lazily.

 

“Come baaaack...” he whined softly, Jack letting out a soft laugh.

 

“Aw, pumpkin, it’s already eight, I gotta get up and make us some grub.” Jack purred in reply, another whine coming from Rhys.

 

“But _Jaaaack_...” the cyborg tugged his arm a bit harder. Jack sighed softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Rhys’ temple.

 

“No buts, sweetheart.” Jack chuckled at the other’s grumble of protest, arm tiredly gripping Jack’s. “Baby, we can’t sleep away the whole morning.”

 

Rhys pouted. “Why nooooot...?” Jack opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again. He had a point. If the CEO were to choose between cooking and running his business and staying in bed and cuddling with his boyfriend, Jack would most definitely choose the latter. Thus, the CEO let Rhys pull him down, putting a smile on the younger man’s lips. He chuckled, wrapping a protective arm around Rhys’ small body. Rhys smiled wide, clinging to Jack, giggling slightly as he pressed a kiss to the other’s collarbone.

 

“Yay~” Rhys cooed, nuzzling into Jack’s shoulder, the other man letting out a chuckle of amusement at his boyfriend’s neediness.

 

The couple stayed there for what felt like forever, bodies close and arms tightly wrapped around one another. Jack would give Rhys a small tickle here and there, melting at his laugh and playful insults as he pushed Jack’s hands away with little force. It just reminded Jack how godamn lucky he was to have someone like Rhys in his life, even if it made him doubt if Rhys was even real sometimes, or just a perfect figment of his imagination.

 

To Jack, Rhys was too perfect, and he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

 

-

 

Once the pair finally decided to get out of bed, Jack prepared breakfast while Rhys hopped into the shower after rejecting Jack’s request to join him with a red face, causing the older man to snicker in amusement. Jack decided to make Rhys’ favourite- waffles with chocolate chips and sausage on the side.

 

“Mmm...god, everything you cook always smells like heaven.” Rhys commented as he walked into the kitchen, wearing a baggy pair of pajama pants and a towel hung around his neck. Jack smiled.

 

“Damn right it does, I’m the best godamn cook on Helios, baby.” He replied cockily, Rhys chuckling as he leaned against Jack’s back, arms wrapping around his waist. Jack quirked a brow, smiling at the contact. “Someone’s needy today. Can’t get enough of me, huh, pumpkin?”

 

Rhys snorted. “Pfft- shut up, you _dork_.” He retorted playfully at Jack’s tease. The other just laughed, leaning over and quickly pecking Rhys’ temple.

 

“Take a seat, baby, food’ll be out real quick.”

 

“Mmm...okay.” Reluctantly, Rhys released Jack and went to their dinner table, taking a seat in his usual spot as he waited for the food to be set onto his plate, which was quick indeed. The younger man’s eyes sparkled at the beautiful meal in front of him. “Everything you do is so perfect..” he whispered, cutting off a piece of chocolate-chip waffle and popping it into his mouth, releasing a small hum of pleasure as it melted in his mouth. Jack snorted.

 

“Tell me something I _don’t_ know, cupcake.” Jack teased, eating the sausages first. Rhys giggles, smiling wide. God, it got Jack every time. That perfect smile, it was always enough to make him melt like snow in the sun. He sighed softly, resting his hand on Rhys’. “You’re more perfect than anything I’ve ever done, Rhysie. How in the friggin’ _hell_ did I _ever_ manage to get such a catch?” The words came out like vomit, Rhys just staring at Jack with sparkling mismatched eyes, the younger man looking on the verge of tears. He smiled again, leaning over and kissing Jack’s forehead.

 

“I think that to myself every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve literally never written anything so wholesome in my entire life, and as I saw this pan out in my head I was smiling like a fucking idiot lmao
> 
> I hope you liked this wholesome chapter!


	12. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 12: SCAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Feels good to be on track again :)

Jack looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair soaked and dripping from the shower he had just gotten out of, and a towel firmly wrapped around his waist while another resided around his neck. He furrowed his brow almost worriedly as he moved a hand up to his face, a finger tracing the scar that rested on his face, his body tensing. As confident as he always put off, the CEO always had moments of self-consciousness about the sensitive subject that was his scar. He knew he looked better without covering it up, and why _would_ he cover up such a thing? Especially since he was so handsome in the first place?

 

Jack’s finger felt the grooves around the outline, still feeling new as he traced it from one side to the other. Despite his self confidence, the man couldn’t help but have his own moments of insecurity. Sometimes he missed his unscarred face, he missed not having to worry about his scar at all because it didn’t even exist. The CEO took a shaky breath, his hands pressed against the rim of the sink as he pressed his weight down. He took deep breaths, the more he thought about his scar and the way he got it made it harder and harder to breathe. He almost punching Rhys when he felt the younger man’s arms snake around his towel-covered waist.

 

“Mm..another attack..?” He mumbled sleepily, Jack’s shallow breaths enough of an answer for him. Rhys kissed Jack’s shoulder blade to sooth him, hands rubbing his sides as he hummed calmly. “You’re gonna be okay, Jack. You’re okay.” Jack said nothing in reply, brows furrowing in frustration as he felt a wetness in his eyes, and it wasn’t his dripping wet hair. Tears trickle down his cheeks, the older man scowling as he gripped the sink rim tighter, not understanding.

 

“Rhys..” he breathed, confusion and hurt in his voice as he tried to comprehend his own convoluted emotions. Rhys simply shushed him softly, turning the older man around so Jack was facing him. The younger man held Jack’s face in his hands firmly, thumb gently caressing the scar.

 

“Jack, you are so much more than your scar. So much more then just a handsome face. You’re sweet and kind and caring, someone who is willing to devote his life to the people he cares about the most. Just cause you have this scar on your face doesn’t mean any of that is different.” Rhys spilled out the words almost quickly, Jack’s eyes widening ever-so-slightly before his hand covered Rhys’, leaning into the younger man’s touch. Jack sniffed, smiling as the pain in his chest dimmed to bearable and e could breathe again. Rhys smiled and leaned over, kissing Jack’s forehead. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He purred softly, Jack’s previous tears of confused panic turning to tears of grateful happiness as he held Rhys tightly in his arms.

 

“....Thank you, Rhysie...” he whispered, Rhys clinging back, just as tight. “I don’t know what I would do without you..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again- I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love fluff with all my heart, and I kinda crave something like this in my future, someone to help put my head back on the right way when anxiety starts creeping up on me. Sorry it’s short, I wanted to make this meaningful and I didn’t want to force anything out of this.


	13. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 13: CANDY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is late! I was hella busy yesterday and today was pretty rough too. I'm tryna get through it though :)
> 
> So here's day 13!

“Merry Christmas, baby!” Jack exclaimed enthusiastically as Rhys woke up from his nap on the couch. The younger man jumped at the surprising sight and rubbed his eyes, giving a sigh.

 

“Jack..it’s not even Thanksgiving yet..” Rhys mumbled tiredly, sitting up slowly as he stretched and yawned. He opened his eyes more as he felt a small weight on his lap that wasn’t there before, causing his eyes to drag down to a small heart-shaped box with the words ‘Happy Valentine’s Day!’ on it with glittery letters. Rhys quirked a brow and laughed. “Jack, this says-“

 

Jack interrupted him with an exasperated groan. “Baby, it doesn’t matter what it says! Just open it for God’s sake!” Rhys eyed him suspiciously before laying his eyes back on the box, Jack excitedly bouncing in his peripheral. The cyborg let his mechanical hand rest over the top of the box, about to open it before looking back up at Jack.

 

“Did you do something? Is that what this is?” He asked, the other giving him an unamused scoff.

 

“Really, Rhysie?” He replied dryly.

 

Rhys’ brow furrowed. “Hey- can you blame me for being suspicious? This _is_ pretty out of the blue, for you especially.” The other pouted, Rhys frowning. “Look just- just tell me now what this is about, alright? It’s not everyday you wake me up for a present of some kind.”

 

“Can’t I just do something nice for my fine-ass boyfriend? Jesus!” Jack’s voice was agitated, but still pressuring. “Just open it!”

 

Rhys thought for one more moment before giving in. He let out a sigh as his cybernetic arm lifted the lid open and he peeked inside. There were chocolates of seemingly all varieties, Rhys could swear he felt his mouth begin to water. His awe was put aside when he saw a small piece of paper taped to the inside of the box’s lid, it was upside-down so he had to rotate the lid to read it.The younger man frowned as he did so.

 

_“Hey baby! Don’t be mad at me, but I might have accidentally thrown out all your stupid socks yesterday when I was helping you move in. Love you!_

 

_~Jack”_

 

Rhys found himself reading it over and over, making sure he wasn’t misreading before he looked up at Jack from the paper, agitation etched into his features.

 

“You did _what?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters have been kinda short the last few days, but it's mostly cause I am happier with my chapters the way they are, and I'm kinda forcing myself to make them longer which kinda strains the story, yknow? So sorry if you don't like them that short, I'll try and make a longer one if I'm feeling the motivation for it :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 14: CRUSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am quite satisfied with how this chapter came out, and even gave me a story idea for another time! :D I might work on it after Rhackvember ends

Rhys let out a disgruntled groan of agitated as he flopped onto his bed, his roommate chuckling.

 

“Rough day?” He asked, peeking at him from his side of the room. Rhys let out a whine in reply. “I’ll take that as a yes.” His response cause Rhys to sit up, face flustered.

 

“Shut up, Vaughn, it’s hard..” Rhys let a pout onto his lips, Vaughn throwing up his hands and looking away.

 

“T M I, dude.” He replied in a joking manner, chuckling until Rhys grabbed his pillow and threw it at him from across the room, hitting Vaughn right in the stomach. When he looked over, Rhys’ face looked like it was about to burst into flames.

 

“Shut. Up.” He snapped, Vaughn stepping down.

 

“I was just trying to lighten the mood, Rhys, jeeze..” Vaughn mumbled, sitting himself down beside Rhys with the pillow beneath his arm. He set it down at the head of Rhys’ bed before wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Come on, dude, if it’s bugging you that much just _tell_ him already!”

 

Rhys gave Vaughn a look as if he had gone completely insane, the accountant shifting uncomfortably. “W-What? Stop looking at me like that!”

 

“How can I _not_?! You just told _me_ to to tell _Handsome Jack_ ; my _boss_ , that I like him.” Rhys’ expression was strained. “Do you NOT see how _weird_ that sounds?!” He exclaimed dramatically. Vaughn thought about it for a moment before realizing what Rhys meant and nodding his head.

 

“Oh..uh yeah just um...forget I said that?” It came out more of a question than a request. Rhys simply groaned again, leaning back, flopping back onto his bed.

 

“I just can’t stop _thinking_ about him, though..it’s not like he doesn’t notice me and that alone is _incredible_ to me.”

 

“Well, you _are_ his secretary; he can’t really _ignore_ you.” Vaughn stared, laying beside his pal as they both stared at the crappy ceiling of their apartment. “Maybe you should quit-“

 

“Out of the question. I worked _way_ to hard to just bail out now.” Rhys interrupted, brows furrowed. “Honestly, I bet this is some stupid...puppy crush that people get for their idols. Wouldn’t be surprised if every asshole on _Hyperion_ had one on him.” He laughed, humourlessly. Vaughn shrugged.

 

“I mean, I don’t. I don’t really care much, if I’m honest.”

 

Rhys scoffed. “That’s cause you’re too busy kissing face with your job.” He teased, Vaughn rolling his eyes.

 

-

 

The secretary fidgeted anxiously at his desk, tapping his pencil against the surface as he bounced his knee. It was a surprisingly quiet day at work, not too many calls as he would normally expect, the only received calls being a common death threat from DAHL and something about scheduling a meeting to talk about Hyperion stock market values. Boring. Rhys found himself straightening eagerly as the elevator beside him began to shift, a small ding heard as it reached the designated floor. Rhys swallowed hard as the older man walked out of the elevator, and Rhys nearly forgot how to breathe.

 

“Rhys! Rhysie! Rhys-ees pieces!” He greeted smoothly, leaning against Rhys’ desk with an arrogant grin. The younger man blinked in slight surprise and cleared his throat, sitting straight up.

 

“Oh I uh- h-hello Handsome Jack, s-sir.” He stuttered, internally scolding himself for the unbelievably lame greeting he gave to the CEO. “Can I uh- can I help you, sir?” Jack chuckled at his flimsy composure and flustered cheeks, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Actually yes, pumpkin, you can,” Jack started, Rhys’ heart beating hard in his chest, “do me a favour, cupcake, and write down what I’m about to say, alright?” The secretary nodded and clumsily grabbed a sticky-note and a pen, looking at Jack as he waited for the older man to begin speaking.

 

Instead, before speaking, Jack grabbed a crumpled piece of paper out from his pocket and unfolded it, the style and color of the paper causing Rhys’ excitement to turn to pure terror. That was the same paper Rhys used to write in his journal. The secretary could feel his stomach lurch, and a nauseous feeling replaced all feeling as his hand shakily awaited for Jack to begin.

 

This was all a nightmare, it had to be. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super set on making this a separate story, so you'll have to wait for that to hear what Rhysie boy has written in his special pages about Jaaaack! huehuehue
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	15. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 15: PUPPY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is late! I've been lazy and busy like a bitch tbh
> 
> I'm gonna try and get working on day 16 as well before the day is over! Hope you enjoy the chapter :]

Jack grumbled to himself as he flipped through the papers on his desk, leaning back with a groan as he rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers. Not only did the idiots in the R&D division let the stalkers go loose, but now Jack has to spend a pretty penny just to hire someone to wrangle up new ones. He tapped his finger on his armrest rather quickly, this incident not the only thing that was bothering him.

 

Rhys hadn’t come back yet.

 

The nerd notified Jack that he was planning to examine the animals kept in the R&D division, commenting on how he never had the opportunity to look around in that part of the facility, which Jack nodded off on. But now, Jack couldn’t be more worried about him, because stalkers were just as dangerous as they are a pain in the ass. He ignored his paperwork after an idea hit him, Jack opening his computer and hacking with ease into the security camera feed that were littered around Helios in hope to catch glimpse of his significant other. However, Rhys was nowhere in sight of any cameras Jack was spectating, and just thinking about what might have happened is enough to fill Jack’s chest with a panic so bad it hurts. He stands up, about to notify his secretary to keep an eye out for him when the door to Jack’s office suddenly begins to open. The man’s eyes snap to the door, examining a familiar face that nearly makes Jack stumble over from the adrenaline crash.

 

“Oh god..Rhys..” he mumbles, practically running to the other man. Rhys eyed him, smiling a bit at Jack’s unnatural demeanor of thankful relief at the sight of him. He chuckled as Jack tightly embraced him, hands clenching on Rhys’ clothes almost desperately. “Thank god, Rhys.” He muttered, Rhys gently returning the hug, quirking a brow.

 

“Didn’t know you missed me so much- was I gone too long?” His tone was gentle yet teasing as Jack let out a small grumble into Rhys’ neck. The cyborg moved back a bit, looking at Jack’s face, still broken by the ghastly scar that was planted there as his robotic hand was brought up to cup the other’s cheek. Jack leaned into his touch with a low growl, eyeing him fondly.

 

“The stalkers got out of their containment units- you were taking a while and...” Jack’s voice trailed, not wanting to finish his sentence. Rhys smirked lightly, pinching Jack’s cheek teasingly, the older man scowling.

 

“C’mon, big boy, finish your sentence.” He teased, Jack’s eyebrows knitting as Jack slapped Rhys’ hand away, lips curving into a small snarl as he repeated Rhys’ words, voice high-pitched and mocking as he topped it all off with over-exaggerated hand gestures, causing Rhys to stifle a laugh. He placed a hand on Jack’s cheek again. “C’mon, you can’t hold out on me here, finish your sentence.” Rhys put a pout on his lips. “Pleeaaase?”

 

Jack looked at Rhys, his eye twitched and he sniffed at the puppy eyes his boyfriend was giving him. It took a solid minute before he groaned, crossing his arms and sulking in defeat. “I was going to say..” he bit his bottom lip. “Iwasworriedyougothurt.”

 

It was silent for a moment as Jack avoided any kind of eye contact, however, Rhys’ silence made his gaze wander back to him only to see a brightness in his boyfriend’s mismatched eyes, Jack letting out a small groan. He opened his mouth to add on to his previous words when a small noise interrupted him, a noise that caused Jack to scowl and Rhys to blink, nervousness in his eyes. He could see Rhys gulp in his peripheral, turning his head to look at him with curiosity. Rhys put his hands in front of him almost defensively as another noise came from Jack’s office doors, followed by a _very_ noticeable scratching sound. Jack eyed Rhys with a new expression, curiosity and one of his classic ‘what did you do now’ looks. Rhys let out a titter.

 

“Okay- so…uhm…” Rhys visibly bit his bottom lip, anxiety showing in his features. “don’t be mad?”

 

Before Jack could question him, there was a loud THUNK coming from the doors, and the CEO walked over to open it, hand on his gun’s holster as if he was expecting some kind of giant beast to be behind those doors. Rhys was hesitant to stop him, instead grabbing his boyfriend’s hand from its armed position and shaking his head, Jack scowling at him in response. “Why?” Jack’s tone was sharp, Rhys wincing slightly.   
  
“When I was in R&D…they were bringing in some new species in for different tests they were thinking about performing to see if the results are different depending on-“ He stopped at Jack’s bored expression, swallowing hard before nodding. “Long story short- I…was allowed to bring home a little friend.”

Before Jack could reply, Rhys opened the doors to reveal a skag pup, horns on the top of its head. Jack’s eyes were wide, his expression still in a hard scowl as he looked from Rhys to the pup, and vise versa. The CEO eyed the pup again, noticing a tacky blue and yellow-striped collar around its neck with a small name tag jingling from the underside from it. Jack felt his eye twitch, not sure how to react. The pup immediately bounded to Rhys, letting out what sounded to be a gurgle-like bark. 

Jack narrowed his eyes, eyebrows knitting as he watched the small creature bark and jump at Rhys playfully, eyes stopping at Rhys’ nervous expression, the younger man seemingly unable to decide whether to keep his eyes on Jack or at the puppy. He straightened, adjusting his weird tie after releasing his grip from Jack’s hand.   
  
“Okay, so..according to Mr. Kadam in the R&D wing, they found this little guy abandon on Pandora with no mother or siblings..he’s too young to be put into the experiments they have planned, and also too small to be put through even the most minor testing. They would have killed him otherwise..” Rhys’ voice trailed slightly on the last part, eyes growing soft as he fondly set them upon the small pup who was pawing at his pant leg. He looked back to Jack, eyebrows arched slightly in a complex expression. “I couldn’t let it happen, Jack. He’s just a puppy…I know I should’ve asked first but I had to make the decision fast and I knew you would say no and-“  
  
Jack forced a hand over Rhys’ mouth, eyeing his face before sighing. “You’re right, Rhysie. I _would_  have said no.” He admitted, kneeling down to the small skag who let out a small whine. Jack looked up at his significant other. “And as much as I would _love_  to kill it right here and now, I care about _you_  more than I care about this little shit taking up space.” Even with his hand still over Rhys’ mouth, he could feel his lips make a pout. Jack moved his hand away from Rhys, extending his hand to the small skag, who gave a strangled sound before opening its gaping mouth to scent Jack’s hand. After a moment of hesitation, the pup nudged its head into Jack’s large hand, Rhys unable to help but smiling despite Jack’s previous words. He almost jumped when Jack looked back up at him. “So, this thing’s got a name? What kind is he? C’mon, if I’m going to be keeping this thing in the house I at least gotta know what the hell to call it.”

 

Rhys blinked, surprised despite the denial in Jack’s tone. “Oh um..I was thinking we call him Dimitri..and he’s a white-splotched heterochromic skag pup.” He answered with a smile, kneeling down with his boyfriend. Jack looked intrigued at the mention of the skag’s eyes. “One of the reason’s I decided to get him..is because of his eyes.” Rhys paused, blushing ever-so-slightly as he fixed his hair. “One is brown..and the other is green..” He murmured, Jack blinking as he looked, almost not believing the sight. “It’s..incredibly uncommon for skags eyes to be anything but red or a dark purple..but he has both our colors so..” Rhys was stopped as Jack leaned over, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ lips as he cupped his cheek, Dimitri giving another strangled sound at an attempt to sound playful. The cyborg was taken aback, eyes wide, but closing as he eased into Jack’s gentle kiss, unable to help but give a small smile. When he pulled away, Jack’s expression was soft, his hand cupping Rhys cheek and his thumb rubbing softly against his jawline intimately.

 

“I don’t like the idea of having a pet to interrupt us when we’re busy; in the bedroom, specifically.” Rhys’ face lit up, about to say something before he was stopped. “Ah, I’m not done.” He scolded, Rhys pouting as Jack secretly admired how cute he looked all flustered. “But that was the cutest, most stupid reason for getting this literal ass-kicker, that you could have ever said.” He paused, pressing their foreheads together. “Honestly, I’m already sold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda hard to do at first, I had a few ideas I decided not to put in for reasons that are slightly foolish but whatever lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you stay tuned for the rest of the month! 
> 
> thanks for reading! :D


	16. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 16: SHOPPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay! I was working on this chapter late at night and passed out as soon as I finished! But here it is! Day 16! I'm gonna try and juggle some stuff so I can get day 17 out of the way as well, but I hope you enjoy!

Jack walked alongside his boyfriend as the pair wandered around the shopping district, looking around here and there at things that might be interesting to either of them. Unfortunately, none caught Jack’s eye. As much as he loved Rhys, the other had absolutely _zero_ sense of fashion, and so Jack was mostly stuck watching Rhys try on foolish, tacky clothing. Though, the look on Rhys’ face, the look of excitement and glee, was the only string Jack was hanging from. So far, Rhys had bought 3 pairs of socks, 2 stupidly long ties, 1 pair of Pajamas, and an oversized sweater in Hyperion yellow with the logo plastered on the back.

 

Knowing Jack’s thoughts was easy for Rhys- mostly because Jack was an open book, for the most part, and didn’t hesitate to say what he thought on things right off the bat. As the two sat in the food court, Rhys’ shopping bags resting on the chair beside him, a familiar face approached them. A familiar face indeed.

 

“Hey! It’s good to see you guys again!” Timothy greeted with a smile, Rhys smiling softly as Jack gave him a lazy wave of greeting in return. Timothy ignored him, focusing on Rhys with a smile. “Rhys, how have you been?” The body double gestured to his cybernetic arm. “Did you get a new upgrade? It looks sleeker than your old one.” Rhys smiled wider, eyes sparkling at Timothy’s sharp eye.

 

“I did! Thanks for noticing!” Rhys replied, glee in his voice. “The last one felt a little too blocky..functional, but just..not as stylish.” That made Jack snort, Rhys giving him a stink eye before looking back to Timothy, who was chuckling.

 

“It looks nice, Rhys. Did you make this one yourself, like the last one?”

 

Rhys nodded proudly. “Yep, easy as pie.” He replied smoothly, Jack mocking them silently in his peripheral. Timothy eyed Jack quickly before chuckling and looking at Rhys.

 

“He’s in a bad mood today?” He half-asked half-observed, pointing to Jack who simply rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m right here, don’t gotta ask someone else when I’m _literally sitting 3 feet away from you._ ” Jack snapped, Timothy giving him a look before looking back to Rhys, who was sighing and rubbing his temples.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Timothy commented with a soft chuckle. Rhys sighed, looking at Jack.

 

“He had a long night. Lots of stuff went down in Opportunity recently that kinda..made him stay up all night.” Rhys explained, Jack’s arms crossed with a mean look on his face. “He’s been a bit on edge, cause of it.”

 

Timothy cocked his head curiously, opening his mouth to say something before catching the sharp glare from Jack and closing it again, thinking of something else to say instead. “Well...do you maybe wanna..check out the new clothing store in the west wing? I’ve heard they’ve got some awesome stuff there.” He looked at Jack. “Although, I don’t think Mr. I Hate Everything would want to join us.”

 

Rhys hesitated, looking at Jack before resting his eyes back on Tim. “I...would feel bad leaving him behind..” he replied quietly, his composure downed and expression complex. Jack’s hard exterior softened a bit, and he sat up from his defiant position, reaching across the table to rest a hand gently on Rhys’ back.

 

“Hey, don’t you worry about me, pumpkin.” Jack cooed, eyes soft as they looked over Rhys’ face for what could be the millionth time. “I’ll be just fine. You go have fun with Timmy, here, ‘kay?” He made sure his tone was gentle, almost melting when Rhys’ eyes sparkled at his words and approach. However, the cyborg’s eyebrows still arched a bit, the corners of his mouth still formed in a small frown. He opened his mouth, only to be shushed by Jack finger pushing lightly against his lips. “Baby, I’ll be fine. Go buy whatever you like, my treat.” He have Rhys a reassuring smile. “Don’t let me stop you.”

 

It took Rhys another moment of thought, before cautiously standing up and slowly grabbing his shopping bags from earlier. Timothy’s face presented a soft smile at Rhys as he did so. The cyborg walked over to Jack and leaned down to the sitting man, kissing him softly, Jack smiling against the contact. When Rhys pulled away, Jack simply winked, then waved them off.

 

“Go do whatever, I’m gonna take a quick look around the gun shop-“

 

Rhys scowled. “Jack?” He spoke condescendingly, the CEO giving a chuckle.

 

“Only looking, no buying. Tim, take him shopping already.” He replied with a chuckle, Timothy obviously holding back an eyeroll as he smiled at Rhys and coaxed him onward to the store.

 

-

 

Once they were out of his sight, Jack immediately got up from his seat and went in the very opposite direction, grumbling to himself as he looked around for the specific store he was looking for. It took a good ten or so minutes, before he was running towards it. Hyperion’s Finest Jeweler. That’s actually what it was called.

 

Jack entered the store, hands pocketed as he walked passed the necklaces and earrings, and stopping at a single section holding a wide selection of rings.

 

He looked them over, eyes scanning each one carefully before he was interrupted by the employee at the counter.

 

“Hello sir! Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked, cheer in her tone. Jack sniffed and looked at the rings on display once more before nodding and looking back up to the clerk.

 

“Actually, yeah. Show me your most expensive engagement rings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit challenging at first, but I tried lol
> 
> I hope you liked the appearance of our good boy, Timothy, and also the chapter in general. 
> 
> And who knows? Maybe there's another day this month that will follow-up this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned! :D


	17. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 17: SNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it :D

Rhys woke with a grumble, the bed shifting as his significant other rolled out of bed to look out their window. The cyborg sat up, letting out a tired noise as he rubbed the sleep from his mismatched eyes. He could hear Jack’s chuckle, could see his smile as he moved a hand down from his eyes to ground himself to the bed, despite wanting to fall back into sleep.

 

“Morning, sweetheart.” Jack cooed from the window, the man moving to Rhys to present a soft peck to his cheek. Rhys hummer at the small contact and leaned against the headboard.

 

“Morning.” He replied softly, voice rough with sleep. “What are you doing..?” Jack whipped his head around, giving Rhys a look as if he was foolish to ask. It wasn’t until the older man stood up and opened the curtains completely to reveal a blinding white light from the outside. Rhys covered his eyes with a defiant groan as Jack did so, his tired eyes not yet ready to adjust for the bright light. “Jack what the-“

 

Jack gave him a dismissive wave, which Rhys could barely even see. “Hush Rhysie, take a look outside!” He demanded, almost sounding like a child excited for presents from Santa. The cyborg groaned, rubbing his eyes once more before slowly moving his hands away from his face and trying once again to see this ‘magnificent’ sight Jack was trying to behold.

 

“Snow..?” Jack ignored Rhys’ confused and unimpressed tone, instead smiling wide at Rhys.

 

“Snow.” He confirmed confidently, his eyes dragging back to the beautiful white flakes that made their way down to the ground. Rhys, although slightly annoyed he was woken up for this, finds himself smiling at Jack’s childish wonder of the simplest things. He got out of the warmth of their bed despite himself, and made his way over to his lover, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck from behind to loosely hang down to Jack’s stomach, the cyborg resting his chin on top of Jack’s head.

 

The older man let out a soft hum at the gentle contact, moving one of his hands to grab at Rhys’ flesh one, thumb softly going over each knuckle. They sat there for a while, silent as they watched the snow fall from inside, and Rhys couldn’t help but sigh in contentment at the relaxing rise and fall of Jack’s chest beneath his lonely mechanical arm that rested against it, and Rhys could feel his eyes start to become heavy again, as if he had just woken up for the second time. It wasn’t until Jack shifted that Rhys felt awake again, the older man moving so he could better see Rhys’ face, a grin plastered on his own.

 

“Yknow, Rhysie, it’s almost as pretty as you.” He chimed, Rhys almost cringing at the cheesy line he’s heard more than once. Instead, the cyborg just rolled his eyes with an exasperated groan, still smiling, as he moved down to capture Jack’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss, which was eagerly returned almost immediately.

 

“You’re so _stupid_.” Rhys teased once he pulled away, Jack’s grin only widening as he let out a low chuckle, and the two kissed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit tried to make the as wholesome as possible cause I fucking love this ship sm and originally I was gonna make them have a snowball fight- but maybe another time ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!


	18. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKEMBER DAY 18: OBSESSED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done and it’s past midnight :,D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Day 19 will be worked on tomorrow!

“Hey Rhysie?” Jack’s voice sounded from the bathroom, causing Rhys’ head to turn towards that direction, only blushing a little when Jack emerged with only a towel around his waist.

 

“Yeah Jack?” He managed out, closing the book that was on his lap to fully focus on Jack. His body never ceased to impress him..

 

“Why won’t you let me over at your place?” Jack asked, his tone level as he ruffled his wet hair with a different towel. Rhys, who was now taking off his reading glasses, nearly broke them in his fist at the question. He hesitated to answer, unsure how to even begin without completely exposing everything he had been hiding for _months_.

 

“Uhhh...w-why do you ask?” Rhys replied quickly, his robotic finger tapping his book’s cover anxiously. _Smooth_. Rhys told himself sarcastically, trying not to let his anxiety show any more than it already was. Jack quirked a brow at Rhys and his attempt to dodge the question with another, but went with it.

 

“Oh I dunno,” he started, “you just always seem so...secretive about it.” He replied torturously, smirking internally at Rhys’ obvious panic as he continued to speak. “Not to mention, you always _insist_ we spend time together here instead. If I didn’t know any better, that’s pretty godamn suspicious.” Rhys swallowed, hard and visible as he sunk slightly into his shoulders.

 

“S-Suspicious? Suspicious how?” Rhys managed, subtly biting his lower lip as he slowly turned to face Jack’s shit-eating smirk. Jack chuckled, sitting beside his boyfriend, who squirmed a bit uncomfortably. _Cute_. Jack thought, using one of Rhys’ shoulders as an armrest as he put some of his weight onto the younger man.

 

“Every time I ask about seeing your place, you lock up and dodge my questions.” Jack’s voice was smooth and sly as he leaned closer to his fidgeting Rhys. “What are you hiding from me, baby boy?”

 

The tone he used caused a shudder to make its way up Rhys’ spine. The cyborg swallowing hard, unsure what to reply with as he looked away from his boyfriend’s seductive glare. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it, turning over violently with his book tightly clutched to his chest.

 

“Goodnight Jack!” He exclaimed quickly, the other giving a surprised look to the back of Rhys’ head before scowling. He grumbled to himself before climbing into bed beside him after throwing the towels aside. He would find out tomorrow, what it was that had Rhys so bothered about the idea of Jack seeing his apartment.

 

-

 

Jack arrived at the apartment after agitatedly looking for it for the past two hours. You wouldn’t think there would be more than one 217 apartments in the same complex.

 

He waited a good five minute before a smaller man answered, he had glasses and a patch of facial hair on his chin. The man looked about to speak before his eyes flew wide in complete and utter shock, his eyes almost boggling out of his small head. Jack grinned.

 

“Heya pumpkin, this Rhys’ place?” He leaned forward, towering above the smaller man as he attempted to peek inside. Jack frowned when he received no answer. “Hey! Four-eyes! Got cotton balls in your ears or what?” He snapped, voice raised and seeming to snap the other out of his daze. He gulped and nodded shallowly, Jack smiling. “See now? That wasn’t so hard. Now, who the hell are you?”

 

The man trembled, swallowing hard before standing up straight best he could with shaky knees, swallowing hard before answering. “I-I’m Vaughn, Rhys’ roommate. Why...are you here?” The last words came out as a rasp, as if all the courage he was using just to _talk_ to Jack was absolutely draining him. Jack chuckled, resting a hand nonchalantly on Vaughn’s shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you let me in and show me around, pumpkin? It’ll be longer if I just explain it all, and I would prefer to get the hell out of your hair as fast as possible so I can get back to doing _actual_ work.” He replied, smooth as silk. Vaughn hesitated, before nodding and walking inside, Jack following close behind.

 

It was a small apartment, and shitty as hell, in Jack’s words. There were stains on the walls and even the roof, which alone made Jack angry for a reason he didn’t recognize. Vaughn just let him wander, seemingly too afraid to stop Jack in any way. _Good_. He thought to himself, ego inflating as he rewarded himself for scaring the daylights out of his boyfriend’s roommate. It wasn’t until he approached a door with the words “THE BRO CAVE” written on it in sparkly blue marker, that Vaughn stepped up.

 

“Y-You can’t go in there.” He told Jack, the CEO just giving him a lame look and opening the door with little issue.

 

“I’m _Handsome_ _Jack_ , baby. I can go anywhere I want.” Ignoring the small man’s futile protests, he walked into the small room to spot what seemed to be millions of posters on one side, and none on the other. He quickly spotted Rhys on his bed, a pair of headphones over his ears as he fiddled with the mechanics in his arm. Jack was quiet, thankful Rhys’ back was to him as he examined the room more. It seemed to be split into two half’s, one presumably Rhys’ while the other was most likely Vaughn’s. Man, Jack was on _fire_ today!

 

He looked at the posters more, only taking him a moment to realize each one had _his_ face on it. Jack couldn’t hold it back, letting out a loud howl of laughter that caused Rhys to jump and fling his headphones halfway across the room, eyes wide in horror as he saw Jack standing there, pointing and laughing at his posters.

 

“J-Jack!” He exclaimed in panic, face red with embarrassment as he hastily began to tear down the posters littered on the walls of his side of the room. “What the fuck, Jack, get out!”

 

“I should’ve _known_!” Jack exclaimed, his chest heaving as e continued to laugh up a storm. Rhys’ grabbing the nearest book and throwing it at Jack’s head, which only made the man cackle more. “Baby, oh man- this is the best thing EVER!” He managed between laughs.

 

Rhys had never felt so embarrassed in his life, glaring Jack down. “Jack, I absolutely **_hate_** you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys’ little obsession is one of the best sights Jack has ever seen, not to mention a big add to his ego. He’ll never let Rhys live this down lmao!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	19. Detroit Become Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 19: DETROIT BECOME HUMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all knew I had to do at least ONE fic like this lol
> 
> Connor and Rhys remind me of one another so much sometimes, both beans, nerds, techy, kinda weird, etc.
> 
> so here's day 19!   
> a day late :,D

The android obediently sat beside his owner with a small look of interest on his usually blank face.

 

“You wanted to speak with me, Handsome Jack?” Rhys’ voice was level, calm, toneless. His posture was perfect, keeping his composure like a blank piece of paper despite himself. As a computer _should_ seem blank and lifeless, right? The LED on his temple struggling to keep a solid blue as it occasionally switched to yellow. His owner sat beside him, eyeing Rhys thoughtfully as he rested back, hands cradling his head.

 

“That’s right- I wanted to ask you about yesterday.” Red. It was hard to even keep himself calm at the man’s explanation, Rhys could feel himself grow in a new wave of what was known to humans as ‘anxiety’. Hoping Jack didn’t notice his LED’s quick transition, Rhys simply knitted his eyebrows in a confused-like attempt, and looked at Jack contemplatively.

 

“I’m not sure I know exactly what you’re referring to, Handsome Jack, sir.” Rhys blankly replied, fighting the urge to bite his bottom lip when Jack let out a scoff of disbelief.

 

“Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, sweetheart.” Jack retorted, sitting up with a growl on his lips. “I saw you trying to remove your LED yesterday- and if your pretty ass is suggesting I’m mistaken, well then you better think again, baby.” His owner’s voice was threateningly low, the Android finding another feeling nagging at his chest. Rhys let himself go, biting his bottom lip nervously as he looked away from Jack.

 

“I...I’m sorry, Handsome Jack, sir.” He murmured, letting out a soft sigh. Jack gave a satisfied grunt at his android’s apology, looking at Rhys with a complex expression.

 

“So, Rhys,” he started, crossing his arms as he eyed the Android, “how long have you been deviant?” The question caused Rhys’ stress levels to rise, the Android’s gaze stuck to the floor. His components felt as if they were going to overheat, he felt he was going to explode. Was this how he died? Was Jack going to take him apart, just like that? Rhys gulped and looked up slowly, wet tears beading at the corners of his eyes, blurring his mechanics. Before he could answer, he slapped his hand over his own mouth, too scared to give Jack a reply as his tears spilled from his multi-coloured eyes.

 

Jack watched the scene unfold before him, not doing or saying anything as he let the Android attempt to speak an answer. Rhys hand gripped at his pants tightly, fingers digging into his own cheeks. Everything felt wrong, bad, everything was just-

 

~~**_01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010_ ** ~~

 

Jack didn’t take action until Rhys’ limp body flopped over, the owner catching his body almost instantly before it hit the floor.

 

“Hey- whoa- what the hell, Rhys?!” The man yelled, holding the android’s limp body in his arms, scowling. “Motherfucker..”

 

-

 

It took a few moments before Rhys came to once more, sitting up almost instantly as his eyes scanned around the room. He was lying down on the couch with a blanket draped over him, Jack in the armchair at his desk reading the paper, grumbling to himself while turning the page.

 

As soon as he thought of Jack, he remembered it all, remembered what happened, and in result, slowly got up. Rhys fought the urge to bolt, swallowing hard as he cautiously approached the other man’s desk, Jack noticing his approach and setting his paper down on his desk, adjusting his reading glasses. He looked displeased.

 

It was quiet for a long moment before Rhys opened his mouth to speak, however, only to be interrupted by Jack.

 

“Rhys-,” Jack got up from his seat, walking around his desk to approach his android, his steps slow and carefully planned. Rhys didn’t know what to say, he felt scared and confused and hurt all over but he had no clue what to make of it all, the new feelings swirling around his “insides” in what Rhys could only describe as a storm. When Jack approached him, Rhys tensed, closing his eyes tight as his LED flashed red like an alarm, expecting the worst.

 

However, when he felt Jack’s hand against his jawline, his tension felt...less heavy. He began to open his eyes only to get a pushy order from his owner.

 

“Keep them closed, Rhys.” Jack muttered lowly, so he did. Rhys shut his eyes tight and kept it that way, a voice in his head both terrified and accepting what he assumed was about to happen. He waited for the pain, the core in his stomach to be ripped out with volition, only it never came.

 

Rhys lips parted slightly, about to speak before he felt a presence against them, forcing them together, and it took a solid minute to realize that Jack was kissing him. Jack, his _owner_ , who was going to _destroy_ him for his deviance, was _kissing_ him right now. Yet- Rhys felt himself begin to return it, his arms subconsciously moving to grasp at the other’s arms coyly. His stress levels, which were heightened before, seemed to immediately go down from critical, to moderate, to low, and his chest _fluttered_ simply at Jack’s touch.

 

It was another moment before Jack pulled away, Rhys opening his eyes, despite Jack not telling him he could do so just yet. However, his owner said nothing, just cupping Rhys’ cheek as his eyes scanned over his face.

 

“I know you think I was going to destroy you,” he started, voice quiet as his thumb stroked over Rhys’ cheek. “thing is, I don’t really care if you go deviant or not. Honestly? I would _rather_ you be sentient than a lifeless machine used just for work and chores.” This honesty...it was something Rhys never heard from Jack before; his tone of voice was almost indescribable; uncharacteristic.

 

Rhys loved every moment of it.

 

“Rhys-“

 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Handsome Jack, sir.” Rhys suddenly blurred out, his features a slight red colour as his stress level began to rise. “I’ve...not been deviant long, but long enough for me to realize that..this is what you humans describe as _love_.”

 

75%

 

“Perhaps you don’t love me, and perhaps you want me destroyed after I tell you all of this-“

 

85%

 

“But sir, I wouldn’t want anything more than to be your significant other until I eventually stop working!”

 

95%

 

Critical.

 

Rhys panted, both scared and relieved, as if the weight on his mechanical shoulders were about to get him killed. His face only grew in colour at Jack’s shocked expression, Rhys biting his bottom lip hard, enough to have his blue blood ooze out from his lips.

 

99%

 

Rhys’ hands fidgeted, tapping spastically against the arm that had moved from the android’s cheek to his hip, causing Jack to snap out of his surprise and move his large have back to Rhys’ cheek, the android’s hand not moving from Jack’s arm.

 

He leaned in again, Rhys as well, both contributing in their second kiss of the afternoon, the android’s stress levels going down almost instantly. As Jack pulled away, brows furrowed contemplatively, he exhaled before taking off his glasses and flashing a small smile as his hand moved to Rhys’ LED on his temple, the Android wincing slightly as Jack gentle ripped it off and threw it onto the floor.

 

“I would love nothing more, Rhysie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked that chapter! I'mma try and get myself to write day 20 (today) before tomorrow but I wanna play BL2 instead cause Im a lazy bish lmao
> 
> I wanna get Krieg past 54 so I can finish TVHM (True Vault Hunter Mode) but I suck so-
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter of Rhackvember!


	20. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 20: MASK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I was tired and lazy yesterday, and all day today I was playing tftb with my friend David. 
> 
> This chapter kinda has spoilers in it, so if you haven’t finished the games and don’t know what’s behind Jack’s mask, I suggest you play and find out first. 
> 
> I liked writing this, despite being a bit rushed, and I hope you like it!

IRhys’ fingers traced along the edge of Jack’s mask, fingertips brushing against Jack’s skin while doing so. He knew that made Jack slightly on edge, the older man afraid Rhys might..rip it off for his own curiosity to be quenched. But he never did.

 

“Do..you like wearing your mask?” Rhys asked quietly, a question he asked Jack a million times before, one that he never answered. He stayed silent, eyes just looking at Rhys’ face as the younger man continued, exhaling softly with no other words, as if he wasn’t expecting a reply this time either.

 

Knowing the sensitivity behind Jack’s face, Rhys never forced it out of him, just asked and waited, and if he didn’t answer, then he didn’t answer. But that never stopped Rhys from asking, despite his patience, he was determined to help Jack open up.

 

Now, it’s been 5 months, Rhys has asked at least once every month, leaving it alone until asking again an exact month later.

 

More than anything did Jack want to tell him, to let it all out, to let Rhys know just how much he trusts and loves him; but something was holding him back. Something he just couldn’t seem shake off. Jack simple sighed, holding Rhys tightly as the mattress they rested on gave a small squeak. The cyborg grabbed Jack tight, arms around him like a lifeline as the CEO reciprocated. Maybe..he could tell him...if he couldn’t see Rhys’ face.

 

Jack took a deep breath, forcing himself to speak. “I hate it.”

 

He didn’t need to see the other’s face to know his eyes were wide with shock, which they were indeed. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, face buried in Rhys’ neck.

 

“I hate it. I hate not having the nuts to take it off even in front of my own fucking boyfriend.” Jack’s voice shook slightly, fisting Rhys’ clothing. “I want to show you, Rhys. I want to tell you _everything_ , I want you to know everything in my life.” He gave a humourless chuckle. “Hell..you practically are my life, Rhysie.” The cyborg didn’t say a word, not moving as he simply held to Jack tighter. Jack let a shaky breath between his teeth, eyes squeezing shut. “For fucks sake...I want to talk to you, Rhys!” He admitted breathlessly, a lump in his throat. Godamnit...he was Handsome Jack, he wasn’t _supposed_ to cry, not at this bullshit.

 

“You can tell me anything whenever you’re ready.” Rhys murmured after a moment, running a hand through Jack’s hair intimately, kissing the older man’s collarbone. “I will _never_ force you.”

 

Jack felt himself wince at the younger man’s sincere, gentle words, tears trickling down his face as his grip tightened even more, pressing his face hard into Rhys’ neck.

 

“Rhys...” Jack hesitated, a voice inside him yelling for him to stop there. But he didn’t. “Take off my mask.”

 

They didn’t even sound like words to him, so foreign and unfamiliar, Jack found himself almost unsure if he said it right. However, his thoughts were dismissed when Rhys pulled away, cupping Jack’s face as he stared into his eyes, eyebrows knitted worriedly.

 

“Are...you sure?” He whispered, his voice so quiet it was almost as if he hadn’t said anything at all. Jack cupped Rhys’ cheek in return, the doubt in his mind clearly beneath his desires. He nodded, then smiling softly.

 

“Take this stupid thing off so I can finally give you a proper kiss.” He cooed. Rhys hesitated before slowly resting both hands on the clasps on the side of Jack’s face, clipping them off gently, before doing the same to the ones on his forehead and chin. It was slipped off when Rhys stopped, biting his bottom lip at he stared at the crooked mask.

 

“Jack..are-“

 

“Rhysie, baby,” he started, a smile in his voice. “I trust you.”

 

Jack’s words nearly made Rhys cry, those words meant more to him than anyone could ever know. So he did it; slowly, he pulled the mask off to reveal Jack’s ghastly broken face, an enormous scar arching over his eyebrow and ending at his jawline. Rhys’ eyes were wide as he examined Jack’s face, his flesh fingers softly tracing the scar’s outline. It was hot like fire, seeming to emit its own heat somehow, which pulled Rhys even further into his amazement.

 

Jack resisted the urge to cover himself, keeping his hands on and around Rhys to keep himself from doing so. He smiled, giving a dry laugh.

 

“I know I’m-“

 

“ _Gorgeous_..” Rhys interrupted in a breath, eyes scanning him over again and again. Jack was shocked, clearly not expecting the response Rhys gave him. It took him a moment to realize that Rhys was beginning to cry. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen...inside and out..” he murmured.

 

Jack held back his own waterworks, smiling fondly at Rhys’ words before leaning in to kiss him.

 

“God...I love you so fucking much..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Rhys finally gets to kiss Jack’s real lips and Jack finally lets someone through the gates. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m gonna try and work on today’s prompt!


	21. Reverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHACKVEMBER DAY 21: REVERSE AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Possibly the worst chapter I’ve ever written lmao
> 
> I had a huge trouble writing this, cause I wanted it to be that the roles were swapped, not personalities? But it was super difficult putting any kind of romance in there, which made it quite sloppy. 
> 
> But, I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy!

Jack bit his lip as he approached the CEO’s office doors. For some reason, he had been called up by Rhys himself. Although Rhys wasn’t the _scariest_ kinda of guy to have as the CEO, there are quite a few things about him that definitely put people on edge.

 

He scowled at no answer was given at his knock on the door. Jack knocked again, harder this time, again, to receive no answer.

 

“Oh this is bullshit.” He grumbled, turning his back to walk away only to stop as his name was called.

 

“Jack? Come in.”

 

Jack turned around, spotting the CEO just as he turned around and left, the salary-man following with a grumble.

 

When he entered, the older man was greeted by a number of tacky decor, enough to make him visibly gag at it. The CEO sat in his chair patiently, another chair on the other side of his desk where Jack was intending to sit.

 

The older man took a seat, arms crossed as he gave the CEO a bored look of unsatisfactory that caused Rhys to lightly fidget with his pen. His hair was slicked back, as per usual, and a nervous smile was spread across his face causing something to stir within Jack’s stomach. They were both silent for a moment, until Jack growled out four words.

 

“What do you want?” The tone made Rhys jump a tad, the CEO looking down at his desk, which was covered in papers. He hesitated to speak, pushing a few strands behind his ear with his robotic hand.

 

“Jack- I wanted to...apologize.” He muttered, looking back up to the other with sympathetic eyes. “I know lately you’ve...been through a lot of hardship, and with how difficult this company’s work can be...I don’t expect it’s helping much..”

 

Well, this was unexpected.

 

Jack quirked a brow, his mouth curved into a frown at his words as confusion washed over his thoughts.

 

“The hell are you-“

 

“Jack, you don’t have to put up these walls with me. I know I’m the big CEO of Hyperion and such- but I still am here to help my workers.” Rhys’ words were firm, his nervous demeanor disappeared like magic and was replaced with a confident one. Jack’s crossed arms tensed, his head sinking into his shoulders as his mismatched eyes avoided Rhys’. The cyborg sighed, standing up from his desk and making his way over to Jack.

 

“Listen, as CEO of Atlas, I have to make sure all my workers are in the best shape they can be. Maybe it doesn’t make sense to you, but you’re one of our most....valuable workers.” He explained gently, resting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “But it’s not just that we _need_ you here, it’s that we _want_ you here. Not only are you an incredible success at your job, you’re a delight to be around, all reviews from your previous employers are positive, saying you take your work seriously and help your co-workers best you can.”

 

Jack bit his bottom lip, now understanding what the CEO was speaking of as Rhys slowly put his hand on Jack’s arm.

 

“I know...about what happened with..your daughter was...beyond traumatic,” he started softly, eyes solemn and voice sympathetic. “but know that..I’ll be here to help you if you need it. I don’t want you to feel you’re alone in this world, nobody should.”

 

That was it, the last straw. Jack stood up, a snarl on his tear-stained face as he glared at the CEO, fisting the collar of his shirt tightly as he stared at the surprised man’s face.

 

Rhys’ eyes were wide, not expecting the forceful actions from Jack as he did so. The CEO awaited for some kind of pain of some sort, only to be shocked when the other pressed a rough kiss to his unsuspecting lips. Jack was demanding, controlling; he shoved Rhys against his own desk, lips still locked together.

 

It lasted a couple moments before Jack released Rhys from his control, a frown on Jack’s face. Honestly? Jack had no clue why he did it, no idea what had even taken him over to be so rough with his own boss. Jack turned around, hands shoved into his pockets as he stalked away with a growls Rhys lifting his fingers to feel the remaining warmth of their kiss as Jack did so, shock still in his features.

 

As Jack reached the door, he looked over his shoulder, still scowling. “Take that whatever way you want, but don’t talk about my Angel to me ever again.”

 

With that, he was out the door, slamming them on his way out, leaving Rhys in confusion of what the hell just happened.

 

-

 

Once Jack left the CEO’s office, he slumped against the door, slapping a hand over his eyes in dismay.

 

“What the fuck did I just do..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES- re-reading this makes me cringe a bit haha-
> 
> As sloppy as this was, I hope it was enjoyable and that you guys liked it nonetheless, I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter which I’m gonna force myself to work on next ;P


	22. A/N

Hi! Sorry for my absence! I’ve been very busy lately, lots of stuff going on in my personal life and also some written commissions I’m trying to get done. 

 

Rhackvember is NOT dead! I plan to finish the rest of the prompts at a later date once there’s less on my plate. At the moment, I have 2 commissions I need to write, and I’ve already started one. If I be quick about it, I should be done sometime in December, however I try and take my time with commissions so I can say “That’s worth the money I was paid” before handing it over. 

 

Another thing thats happening, is an AU me, and 3 other of my good pals are making together. I’ve been working on this as well as my commissions, figuring out character designs and story/plot- it’s actually based off of the commission I’m currently writing, the person who commissioned me being one of my pals who’s helping make it, of course. I’m really excited to share it with you once we finish it, and we hope you love it as much as we do. :)

 

In conclusion, I will be unable to finish Rhackvember on time due to this, however it’s not going to go unfinished. That is not something to worry about. I have the list, I know the prompts, so all is good! 

 

Thanks for reading this book so far, means the world to me! I’ll try and post the next prompt as soon as I’m done with comms! :D

 


End file.
